


OFC Edition of My Fics

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO roleplay, ALL the tags, All the Smut, Alpha!Sam, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Destiel, Biting, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fanfiction Reader Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel being a little shit (how is this not a tag yet?), Grace Kink, Grace use, Hair Pulling Kink, Light Bondage, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Multi, Omega!OFC, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sharing Clothes, Shoe Kink, Spit Roasting, Threesomes, Vaginal Fingering, knotting kink, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: This is simply my reader fics turned OFC





	1. Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/gifts).



“Sam look, it’s late, I’m tired and in desperate need of a shower after that hunt. I don’t care that there’s only one room left. I’ll sleep in a chair if I have to. Please, just pay the man.” Laura turned and walked back over to Sam’s car to get her duffle out of the trunk as he went back into the motel lobby to settle up with the clerk.

 

She meant what she said. She didn’t care if she had to sleep on the floor at this point. All Laura cared about was that the shower worked so she could wash the layer of grime and blood out of her hair and changing into clean clothes. After that, she didn’t care if the boogeyman kicked the door down, she was getting at least five straight hours of sleep.

 

Laura grabbed her bag and Sam’s, and closed the trunk before heading towards the lobby. Sam came out the door just as she reached the sidewalk and took his duffle bag from her, leading the way to the room.

 

God, this place had to be one of the most rundown motels they’d stayed at to date. It took three tries for Sam to get the key to unlock the door. When the two of them finally entered the room, Laura immediately began to shiver. It was freezing. She tossed your bag on the coffee table in the center of the room and sought out the central air controls.

 

“Uh, yeah. The desk clerk said the thermostat is stuck and the repairman won’t be able to fix tonight.” Sam set his duffle by one of the rickety chairs and began looking through it.

 

“Great”, she groaned sarcastically. “Well, I’m gonna take a shower. We can figure out the bed situation when I get out.”

 

Laura grabbed the ratty pair of sweats that she slept in and an oversized shirt along with her toiletries and headed to the tiny bathroom. The small room didn’t look much worse then what she’d come to expect from years of hunting. Toilet bowl a bit rusty, shower handles a little stiff with age, the usual. At least the water was hot and the towels were clean. She spent a few extra minutes soaking under the running water, letting it relax her sore muscles. Reluctantly, she made sure to leave Sam just enough hot water; he hadn’t gotten nearly as splattered in vamp guts as she had.

 

She dried herself off and slipped into the change of clothes before wrapping her hair up in a dry towel. She regretted not packing her blow-dryer, at least then she’d have something to battle the freezing room. Laura quickly washed the blood out of her jeans and flannel shirt, draping them over the empty space on the towel rack before heading back out, her teeth gritted in anticipation of the onslaught of cold air.

 

“Fuck, it’s cold.” She walked over to her duffle and rummaged through it, looking for anything thick and long-sleeved to slip on over her shirt. “How do want to decide who gets the bed? Roshambo or flip a coin?”

 

“Look Laura, it’s freezing in here, and there’s no extra blanket. The clerk’s probably closed up the front desk; why don’t we just share the bed? It’s big enough for the both of us without it needing to be awkward.”

 

“Fine.” Laura sighed, too tired and too cold to press the issue. She gave up on looking for additional layers to wear and crawled under the sheets as Sam went to take his turn cleaning up.

 

She was still shivering under the covers by the time Sam came out of the bathroom. He was wearing only his boxers and a thin undershirt. The shudder she felt go through her had nothing to do with the cold. She shook her head slightly to clear it; she’d seen him like this before, why was it affecting her now? Sam turned off the room’s main light quickly crawled under the sheets and Laura huddled into her side of the bed, trying to stifle her shivering.

 

“Good night, S-Sam”, she stuttered out before reaching to turn out the bedside lamp. She sank further down and tucked the sheets around her as best she could.

 

“Night, Laura.”

 

She felt the bed shake slightly as he shifted around. It felt like forever before she was finally able to drift off. It didn’t last long. After what felt like only minutes, though probably closer to two hours, she woke up in a cold sweat, Sam gently shaking her shoulder.

 

“Laura, it’s okay. You were just having a nightmare. You’re okay.”

 

“Sorry, Sam. Should’ve figured I’d have one tonight of all nights. Didn’t mean to wake you.” She shifted onto her back, looking over at the hunter, his worried face lit by the moonlight filtering in through the window blinds.

 

“It’s fine, Laura, really. I doubt there’s a hunter out there who doesn’t have a nightmare at least once a week.” Sam kept his hand on her shoulder, his fingers squeezing sympathetically. “Look, it’s still really fucking cold in here, even under the sheets. You wanna just…huddle together for at least a little bit of extra warmth? Might help you sleep better too.”

 

She hesitated, taking in the small blush in Sam’s cheeks. On the one hand, this would blur that very strict line she’d always toed with the younger Winchester; sure she flirted with Dean all the time, but that was just that, flirting. Neither of them considered the other as anything more than close friends. But with Sam, she tried to keep everything strictly business. Laura knew that given the chance, she'd fall for the tall brunette and never get back up. On the other hand, it really was too cold to get any real rest. A few hours in his arms wouldn’t send her tripping over that line, would it? Of course not, she reasoned with herself.

 

“Sure, Sam. Thanks.”

 

Sam slid up closer to her as she turned back onto her side and tucked up into his chest. His body heat made an immediate difference and she felt herself relax into him as his arm wrapped around her carefully. She heard him let out a soft sigh of contentment.

 

“Much better. Sweet dreams, Lor.”

 

“You too, Sam.” Laura drifted off surrounded by his warmth and the solidness of his body and slept through the night this time.

  
  
  


Laura woke up the next morning, unsure of what exactly had pulled her from her slumber. She shifted slightly, not wanting to wake up the hunter sleeping behind her. When she tried to pull out of his embrace, Sam’s grip tightened around her torso automatically. Still sleeping, he pulled her closer against him, a sound halfway between a sigh and a moan spilling from his lips. The next second, she stilled. Pressed up against him as she was, Laura could feel his hardened length pressing against the small of her back.

 

She swallowed down a moan of her own as he bucked against her. She let out a soft gasp as he moaned again, her name a plea ringing in her ears. She bit her lips as the urge to grind back against him washed over her.

 

“Sam”, Laura whispered softly. “Sam, wake up.”

 

“Mm…Lori….fu…oh, shit. Laura, I’m sorry!” Sam jolted out of his dream and scrambled to pull away from her. “Really, Lor, I’m so sorry. Fuck, so much for not making this awkward. Please…”

 

“Sam, it’s okay, really. Morning wood happens, don’t sweat it. If it makes this less awkward…I’ve dreamt of you before too.” Laura turned to face him, her cheeks flushing as she gauged his reaction.

 

Sam’s eyes darkened slightly as he stared back at her. His eyes flashed down to her lips and back up, his own plush lips parted as his chest heaved. Laura swore she saw a glimmer of what could only be described as hope in his eyes.

 

He slowly leaned toward her, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and his eyebrow quirked up in a silent question. She nodded and let her eyes flutter closed as he closed the space between them, his lips pressing softly to hers.

 

The kiss was more tender than she had ever imagined it would be. Slow at first, then building up to something more passionate and unrestrained. Sam’s tongue flicked out across her bottom lip, a silent request for permission. She parted her lips and he swallowed down her moan as he deepened the kiss. Her hands wound themselves around his neck pulling him closer, her fingers tangling in his hair.

 

“Fuck, Laura, wanted to do that for so long.” Sam pulled back, panting. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“I’m sure. Trust me Sam, never been more sure of anything.”

 

Sam sat up and took his shirt off before swooping back down to capture her lips. Laura's hands explored the planes of his torso, sliding over his muscles around to his back as her legs parted around him. He settled between them and teased her with a shallow thrust of his hips, his erection pressing against her clothed crux.

 

“Too many clothes, Sam”, she muttered against his lips.

 

Sam broke the kiss to let Laura pull off her shirt and bra, his hands trailing down her sides to the waistband of her sweats. He looked up at her as his thumb dipped beneath the fabric, skimming along the lace of her panties.

 

“How long till check out?”

 

“Long enough to care of what your dream caused, at least”, she replied, a smirk pulling at her lips.

 

Sam scoffed a laugh and scooted back enough to remove the rest of Laura's clothes, maneuvering his tall body to ease off his boxers. He stared down at her bare form, a soft smile on his face.

 

“God, you’re just as beautiful as I imagined, Lor. Uh, um..condom?”

 

“I’m on the pill. Wanna feel you, Sam.”

 

Before he leaned back over her, she'd gotten a quick glance at him in his full glory. Laura worried for a second if he’d even fit, but she trusted him not to hurt her. She spread her legs a bit further as he hovered over her, arching into his touch as his hand ran over her body. His other hand settled on the pillow beside Laura's head, supporting his weight to keep from crushing her. She let out a moan as he cupped her breast, his head dipping down to catch her nipple between his lips.

 

“Sam, oh fuck.”

 

He chuckled against her skin, the vibrations traveling straight to her core. His hand continued down her body, one long finger dipping into her center. She bucked into his hand and whimpered as he gave a few testing pumps.

 

“Fuck, you’re so wet already, Lori.”

 

“Need you, Sam, so fucking bad.” She pushed eagerly against him, rolling her hips in search of more friction.

 

“Shit, baby girl, me too.”

 

Sam added a second finger and thrust a few more times before pulling them out. He moved back over her, swooping in for another deep kiss as he lined himself up, his hard cock teasing at her folds. He swallowed down her moan as she pushed against him.

 

“Now, Sam, please.”

 

“Don’t worry, baby, I got you.” He eased himself into her, giving her time to adjust around his girth. “Fuck, you’re so tight, Laura. Ah, shit, you feel good.”

 

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he slipped further into her core, heels pushing at his hips and urging him deeper. Sam nipped his way along her jaw, up to her ear, his teeth grazing at her earlobe in a way that sent a shiver down her spine. Laura's hands flew up to tangle in his hair and she keened out as he gave a small testing thrust.

 

“Shit, Sammy, yes. Need you to move, Sam. Fuck me.”

 

“You sure you’re ready, baby girl? Don’t want to hurt you. Ah, fuck!”

 

Laura thrust her hips up at the same time as she dug in again with her heels, sheathing his thick cock further within her. “Fuck. Me.”

 

Her demand seemed to flip a switch within the hunter; Sam pulled back enough to look down at her, his eyes lust-blown, a wolfish smirk playing at his lips.

 

“Fuck, you are eager, aren’t you, Lor? Want me to pound this tight cunt hard, huh? Make you scream my name as you come on my cock, that what you want baby? Tell me, Lori, tell me what you want.”

 

“Oh, shit. Yes. Make me come, Sam. Fuck, make me come so hard and loud, they hear it in the lobby.”

 

Sam thrusted into her quick and deep, one hand gripping tight at her hip. She moaned loudly as he pumped into her, her hand roaming over his broad back, nails scraping, gripping as she let her head fall back. He took advantage of the exposed expanse of skin, his lips pressing hot kisses at her pulse point, teeth nipping at the curve of her neck.

 

“Fuck, baby girl, you feel so good around me. Shit, should’ve done this so long ago. Ah, Laura, fuck you’re so beautiful like this.”

 

“Mm, Sam, fuck. Baby, don’t stop. Shit, make me come Sammy.”

 

She soon let out a surprised whimper as he pulled out. He quickly maneuvered the two of them so that he was laid out beneath her, his hands gripping her hips tightly as she hovered over his aching cock. Laura wasted no time in sinking down on it, drawing out a groan from the hunter as she took him completely. She ground down on him before lifting up, her walls clenching around him, and began to ride him in earnest.

 

“Oh, fuck, Lori. Such a good girl, baby, taking my cock like this. Fuck, here I thought I’d have to be careful with you.” Sam reached up and pinched her nipple, his hips thrusting up into her. “Damn, you’re just fucking perfect.”

 

“Sam, fuck. Like that, baby, just like that.”

 

Sam ran his hand behind Laura's neck and guided her down to him, snagging her bottom lip between his teeth, his tongue soothing over the sting he left behind. The new angle allowed him to hit that sweet spot inside her with each thrust and she moaned against his lips as she pushed back.

 

“Sam, I’m close, baby. So fucking close. Fuck me, Sam. Make me come, need to come, Sam, please.”

 

“Fuck, I could listen to you talk like this forever. Shit, Lor. You gonna come for me, baby girl? Gonna let me see you fall apart around me, full of my cock?”

 

“Yes. Please, Sam.”

 

Sam’s hand reached between their bodies and slipped down to where they were joined, seeking out her clit. She bucked into his touch as he began rubbing small circles, swiveling her hips down on him. Laura pulled back up to her knees, Sam following, his free hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He bit at the crux where neck met shoulder, thrusting into her at a rapid pace.

 

“Fuck, that’s it. C’mon Laura. Come for me, come for me baby. Let me hear you sing. Fuck, sweetheart, gonna come so hard. Shit, so tight baby, come on, let me feel that sweet cunt choke my cock, beautiful. Wring me dry.”

 

“Sam, oh fuck, Sammy. Yes. Fuck, yes! Gonna come, baby. Gonna…fuck, gonna come. Come with me Sam, please. Need to feel you fill me up, need…”

 

Laura gripped at his shoulders, his hair, whatever she could grab hold of as she felt the coil within her snap. She screamed out his name as her walls clamped down on him, pulling him over the edge with her. She rocked against him as she felt rope after rope of warm cum filling your womb. Sam continued thrusting into her even as he came, drawing out her orgasm as he rode out his own.

 

“That’s it, Lor. That’s it, let this whole place know who’s fucking you. Shit, baby. I’m never letting you go now. Should’ve made you mine ages ago.”

 

“Sam. Oh, fuck, Sam, shit…! I, fuck, I love you, Sam.” The words had slipped out before she could think to bite them back, but at that moment she couldn’t care less. Laura meant it, she loved him, more than she had ever admitted to herself.

 

Sam let out a growl and quicker than she could register, pulled out, flipped her over onto her hands and knees, and entered her in one swift stroke, his cock hard once again. As Laura's mind tried to catch up with her body, he began thrusting into her, his tall body curved over her back. He angled her head back to nip at her jaw, biting his way along it up to her ear.

 

“Shit, I love you too, Laura. Oh fuck, do I love you. Loved you since the day I saw you.”

 

He kissed his way down her neck and along her shoulder, his hand working along her body, making it way back down to her clit. His thumb pressed against it, rubbing slow circles as his thrusts slowed and deepened. She cried out when he found that spot again, her hips pushing back to meet him every time.

 

“Oh, fuck, Sam. ‘M close, Sam. So good, shit…Sam!”

 

“Come for me, Lor. Come for me. So beautiful, let me see you fall apart again.”

 

Laura let out a breathless cry as her second orgasm washed over her, body trembling beneath him as she rode it out. A few more strokes and he spilled into her once more, a roar ripping from his chest as he pumped into her. He pressed his forehead to Laura's shoulder, his chest heaving as he struggled to keep from collapsing against her.

 

“Oh, shit, Lori. That…that was, fuck.”

 

“Yeah. It was.” She let out a small chuckle and cast a quick glance at the clock radio on the bedside table. “Oh shit. We’ve only got about fifteen minutes till check out.”

 

Sam huffed a laugh and pulled out slowly, groaning as he fell back against the bed. Laura laid out beside him, her arm snaking across his torso as he pulled her close. He ran his hand soothingly along her back and leaned up to kiss her; where as before his kisses had been full of fire, all want and need, this time she felt a deeper passion pouring from him as he explored her. She broke the kiss, breathless and grinning like a dope.

 

“Well, that certainly warmed me up. Seriously though, we need to get cleaned up and outta here. ‘Sides, sooner we get back to the bunker, the sooner we can do this again.”

 

Sam heaved a dramatic sigh and placed a quick peck to her forehead. “Fine, if we must. Share the shower?”

 

“Only if you promise to behave. I don’t think I can handle another round and still be able to walk normal.”

 

“Promise. But soon as we get home, we’re heading straight to one of our rooms and making up for lost time. Still need to see what you look like when you’re coming on my tongue.”

 

Laura moaned at the thought and shook her head to keep from jumping him as she climbed out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, the smirking brunette following close behind.

 

“You’ll be the death of me yet, Sam Winchester. At least I’ll die happy.”

 


	2. Alone No Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC Edition

Caitlyn hesitated at the doorway to the library, unsure whether to make her presence known or not. She hadn’t meant to spy, had only been on herr way to the kitchen to get a beer when she heard the hushed whisper of her name coming from the room. She recognized Sam’s voice immediately and knew it had to be Gabriel that he was speaking to. She worried her lip and her eyebrows scrunched together, curiosity getting the better of her. Caitlyn wondered what they could possibly be talking about, she knew it wasn’t anything to do with a hunt; Dean had already mandated that the next week would be case-free. He had taken the opportunity to drag Cas off on some semblance of a romantic getaway or whatnot.

She sighed quietly as her thoughts turned morose. Both Winchesters each had an Angel to call their own; she couldn’t help but feel like the perpetual fifth wheel. She was glad for the love Dean and Castiel had found in each other, and she couldn’t begrudge Gabriel or Sam for falling for each other. She’d been crushing on both of them for years and watching them end up together had struck a brutal blow to her heart. Try as she might, Caitlyn still wasn’t completely over either of them. 

“Gabriel, be serious for a minute would you?” Sam’s stern tone shook the hunter from her thoughts. “I mean, how do we even go about asking Caitlyn something like this? If we say the wrong thing, she could end up not wanting anything to do with us ever again. We’re taking a big risk here.”

“Sammy, honey, just trust me. She may seem like lollipops and rainbows, but I bet behind closed doors, she’s latex and whips **.** It’s the quiet ones you need to watch out for, you yourself are a prime example of that, Samsquatch.”

Her eyes widened at his words, even more confused than before. She gulped hard and decided to continue on to the kitchen, that beer desperately needed now. Their words replayed in her head, but try as she might, Caitlyn just couldn’t make sense of them. Just what were they conspiring about? As she pulled a beer out of the fridge, she made a point of letting the door slam shut. Better that they knew she was in here than having to pass by the library again. She sat at the small table against the wall and took a sip from the bottle, wondering whether they would come find her or if they would just go back to their room to continue their conversation in true privacy.

Her answer came soon enough when the pair made their way into the kitchen, Gabriel heading over to the fridge as Sam stood awkwardly near the entry. She took another gulp of the beer and cleared her throat.

“Hey, guys.”

“Heya, Sugarplum.” Gabriel waltzed over to Sam and handed him a beer. The honey-eyed Archangel turned to face her, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. “Caitlyn, your mind is a projecting mess right now, you mind trying to turn down the volume a bit?”

“Sorry, just…thinking.” Her face flushed slightly and she looked down at the bottle in her hands. She started picking at the label as she tried to steady her emotions so Gabriel wouldn’t inadvertently catch any of her thoughts.

“You didn’t happen to pass by the library a minute ago did you, cupcake?”

She nodded, not daring to look up at them. Sam’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink.

“How much did you hear, Cat?”

“Not much, Sam. Just enough to make me seriously confused.” She took a breath and dared to look up at them. “Would one of you mind explaining exactly what you were talking about?”

Gabriel chuckled nervously and looked over at Sam, his eyebrow raised in question. The hunter glared back at him pointedly.

“Wh-You can tell her, Gabe. You’re the one who decided to have this conversation outside of our  _ soundproofed _ bedroom in the first place.”

“Fine, chicken.” Gabriel scoffed and let out a sigh. “Cait, I promise you, nothing you overheard was meant in a bad way. Well you see, the thing is…we wanted to know if you would be interested in joining us. In our bed.”

Caitlyn stared back at him, her eyes quickly flicking over to Sam. The tall hunter gulped visibly, his face scrunched up in worry. He nodded and bit at his lip as he waited for her reply.

“Excuse me, you want to know what, now?”

“Sam and I both have feelings for you, Cait. We’ve wanted to tell you for a while now, but neither of us knew how to approach you about it. Sam here was worried that we’d scare you off, so we held back. Sweetheart, can you focus your mind? Kinda hard to talk when I’m being bombarded by your emotions.”

She picked up her forgotten beer and drained it dry, trying to calm herself. They wanted her? Both of them?! Surely, she must be dreaming. How could this really be happening to her? She steadied her breathing as she got her thoughts under control.

“Sorry, Gabriel. I’m just having a hard time believing my ears. Here I’ve been pining after both of you for years, trying my hardest to come to terms with never having either of you, and now I find out you both ‘have feelings’ for me?”

Sam took a swig from his beer before reaching a hand out to her, a hopeful, pleading look on his face. “Cat, please, just hear us out. Nothing between us has to change if your answer is no, just say the word and we can all forget this ever happened, okay?”

Caitlyn set down the empty bottle and got up, walking over to Sam and taking his hand hesitantly. She looked up into his hazel eyes and chewed her lip thoughtfully. Sam’s lips parted and his eyes darkened slightly as he stared back at her. She took a deep breath and cast a quick glance over at Gabriel; he stood close to Sam and watched her with a soft smile on his face. She made her decision and reached her free hand out to Gabriel, the Angel stepping closer to take it.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Sam breathed out, a smile pulling at his lips. “Like,  _ okay _ , okay?”

“Yes, Sam”, Caitlyn chuckled and squeezed his hand. “I’ve been crazy about both of you for so long. When the two of you got together, I basically resigned myself to being the odd man out. I mean, I’ve had what, two relationships in the past few years? Hard to find anyone who compares to either of you.”

Sam surprised her by pulling her into a kiss, his soft lips molding themselves to hers. She gasped and froze for a second before returning the kiss. As her hands pulled from theirs and wound their way behind his neck, he flicked his tongue out tentatively between her still-parted lips. Caitlyn moaned into his mouth as he explored hers expertly. She felt Gabriel move up behind her, one hand landing lightly on her hip as the other brushed her hair from the side of her neck. He nuzzled his nose along the curve of Caitlyn’s shoulder up to the shell of her ear, placing a feather-light kiss just below it.

She pulled away from Sam and let her head loll back, the Archangel taking advantage of the angle. He nibbled along her jaw and turned her face towards him, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. As Gabriel kissed her senseless, Sam tugged at Caitlyn’s hips, pulling her lower half flush against him as he leaned down to nip and lick at her exposed throat. Her hands moved down from his neck, one twisting in the fabric of his shirt and the other snaking its way to wrap around Gabriel’s waist as she tried to keep her balance between them.

“Fuck, Sugar, you’re gorgeous”, Gabriel murmured against her lips. “Wanted to do this for so long.”

“Wish you had said something sooner, guess we’re just going to have to make up for lost time.” Caitlyn backed up against the wall behind her, pulling the two men with her. “Sam, fuck that feels good.”

Sam had latched himself to her pulse point and she was certain there would be a mark there tomorrow. He palmed at her clothed breast as the two of them caged her between them. Gabriel stepped in close to Caitlyn, kneeing her legs apart with one of his and grinding his thigh into her jean-clad crux. She gasped and bucked against him, her grip on Sam’s shirt tightening as she felt her arousal rising.

“I think it’s time to take things to the bedroom, don’t you, cupcake?” Gabriel waited for her wordless agreement before snapping his fingers. The world around them rippled and if it hadn’t been for Sam’s hand at her hip, Caitlyn would have stumbled back as they landed in their bedroom. She pulled the long haired hunter into another deep kiss as her free hand sought out the waistband of Gabriel’s jeans, tugging him back to her. She needed to feel their sold forms against her, reminding her this was real.

Caitlyn hadn’t even realized her eyes had closed until Sam’s groan brought her back to herself. He broke the kiss, his head thrown back as Gabriel mouthed at his neck. She watched, her eyes darkening with lust at the sight before her. She let out a soft moan and leaned up to nip at Sam’s earlobe.

“Fuck, Gabriel, Cat.” Sam’s hand slid down to cup her ass, squeezing firmly. “Need you, both of you. Now.”

Gabriel growled next to her, simultaneously pushing Sam to the bed behind him and pulling Caitlyn flush against him, his free hand tangling in her hair as he ravaged her lips. He soon began kissing his way along her neck, his lips hovering just below her ear. “Do trust me, Sugar?”

“Yes, of course.”

Gabriel pulled back and looked into her eyes, a warm smile on his face. He lifted his hand from Caitlyn’s hip and snapped his fingers; three sets of clothes now lay half-folded on the desk behind the ex-Trickster. She let her eyes roam down his naked form, her face flushing with want as she took in the size of his erection. Caitlyn dared a look behind her at Sam and felt her arousal heighten. Gabriel was more well-endowed than any man she’d been with so far, but even he couldn’t compare to Sam’s cock. Nice to see the rumors were true.

The Archangel brought her attention back to him, hooking a finger under her chin and guiding her face back to his. “He’s gorgeous, isn’t he? Just like you. Sam’s agreed to let me call the shots the first time, if you’ll grant me the same?”

Caitlyn swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Good. Thank you, Cait.” Gabriel kissed her, slow and soft, but full of passion. When he pulled away, he turned her around and pulled her with him as he backed up to the bed. He let go of her hand and turned to Sam, gesturing for him to stand up. Gabriel then laid himself out in the middle of the bed and waved her over to join him.

Caitlyn climbed onto the bed and crawled up to him, letting him maneuver her over his torso. He leaned up and placed feather-light kisses across her shoulders, his hands tracing up and down her sides. She shivered as he breathed along her skin.

“So beautiful, Cait. Ready to get to the real fun, Sugar?”

“Yes, Gabe. Fuck, so ready.”

“Hands and knees, sweets. Want you and Sam to suck my cock while I finally get to taste that pretty pussy of yours.”

When Caitlyn complied, he slid her further up the bed until her wet core was hovering over his head. Sam knelt down on the bed in front of her, kissing her before dipping down to lick a stripe up Gabriel’s long shaft. She followed suit, the two of them laving his cock with kitten licks as Gabriel pulled her hips down to his face. As he licked between her folds, she mewled out against him, the vibrations making him twitch.

“Fuck, Gabriel!” Caitlyn ground down onto him as his tongue slipped into her core, his chin rubbing against her clit and causing the most delicious friction. “Yes, shit, yes!”

She tried to focus on his leaking member, taking as much of him as she could into her mouth, Sam teasing his balls as he slid a finger lower, out of sight. Caitlyn bobbed up and down on him, pausing every minute or so to moan out around him. She could feel herself falling apart under his magic tongue, her orgasm creeping closer.

Suddenly, Gabriel eased her off of his cock, pulling her up to her knees. He wrapped one arm around her torso, guiding her up and down on him; his other hand running up and down her body. He pawed at her breast, tweaking the nipple into a taut bud.

“Ah, fuck! Feels so good, Gabe, so good.” Caitlyn swiveled her hips onto him, his tongue lapping at her incessantly.

Sam had taken up her place on his dick, deep-throating him. Gabriel bucked into the heat of the hunters mouth, groaning against Caitlyn’s core. She keened at the sensation, her hand reaching back to grasp at his hair to steady herself. He let a hand run down to her clit, rubbing furious circles as his tongue licked inside her.

“Fuck, so close, baby. Shit, right there, Gabriel!” She could feel the coil winding tight inside her as he worked her over.

Sam lifted off of Gabriel’s leaking member with a pop, his half-lidded eyes dark with lust. He winked at her before speaking. “Come for me, Angel.”

The hunter took the blonde’s cock back between his plush lips as he began to thrust in earnest. As he came, his seed pulsing down the brunette’s throat, he slid a finger into Caitlyn, crooking it against her sweet spot and pulling her over the edge along with him.

“Shit, Gabriel! Sam! Ah! Yes…fuck.” Her words turned into rambling moans of pleasure as she rode out her orgasm, bucking against him.

Gabriel soothed his hands along her body as she came down from her high. Caitlyn watched as Sam licked up the excess dribble of cum that had spilled over his lips and along the smaller man’s cock. As her orgasm ebbed, she lifted herself off of the Archangel, legs quivering from the effort.

Gabriel shifted and helped ease her down on the bed, beaming down at her, fire still blazing in his eyes. He licked his lips, still wet with her, his hand brushing stray hairs away from her forehead.

“Just like honey. You make the most beautiful sounds, Caity-Cat.” He placed a soft kiss to her cheek before turning to look at Sam. “Tell me, Sam, was she as beautiful as I think while she was coming apart for us?”

“Fucking stunning, Gabe. Even better than I’d imagined.”

“Hmm, gonna have to see that for myself. First, I think you need a little attention while she recovers.”

Caitlyn watched as Gabriel crawled over to Sam, pulling him up to his knees. He kissed the hunter deeply, one hand tangled in his long locks and the other making a slow path down his torso. Sam groaned into the kiss as Gabriel’s nails scraped over a pert nipple and arched into the touch. Gabriel’s hand continued down, fingers wrapping around Sam’s hardened member. His thumb swirled around the drop of pre-cum beading up at the head. Sam bucked into his hand, his head falling back as a growl rumbled through his chest.

“Gabe…”, he whined. “Fuck, baby. Gonna make come too soon if you keep that up.”

“Archangel, remember Sammykins? If you need, I can make you bounce right back up from it. Unless you’d rather hold off?” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at Sam, his hand slowing its movements.

“Fuck no, don’t stop.”

“Mm, good answer. Now, on your hands and knees facing Cait. She’s looking a little lonely over there, and I know you’ve been dying for a taste yourself. Make sure she’s nice and ready for part three of tonight’s festivities.”

Sam did as Gabriel told him, settling between her legs, nudging them further apart to open her fully to their gaze. Caitlyn bit her lip in anticipation, her eyes darkening with lust as Gabriel came up behind Sam. He ran his hands along Sam’s back and down the curve of his ass, smirking down at her and winking.

“Go ahead Sam, make our girl feel good, while I make you feel so, so good.”

Caitlyn’s breath caught in her throat hearing him call her theirs. She could die happy at that those two simple words. Sam ducked his head down and she whimpered when he slid his tongue between her folds. She squirmed beneath him as he worked her over, a long finger soon joining his tongue, pumping into her.

“Sam, oh fuck that feel so good. Shit baby…” Caitlyn carded her fingers in his hair, tugging at it as she bucked up into him. She kept an eye on Gabriel, watching as one hand slid around Sam’s torso to stroke his cock again. Gabriel smiled at her slyly as he lowered himself behind Sam.

Sam’s groan of surprise rippled through her core, ramping her arousal higher as he stilled for a second to adjust to Gabriel’s ministrations. His fingers restarted their thrusting motions as he lifted his head back and moan in pleasure. “Oh, Gabe! Fuck, baby. More, need more.”

Gabriel licked at Sam’s tight hole, his tongue teasing the puckered skin just the way he knew would drive Sam wild. His hand kept a steady pace over Sam’s aching cock, careful not to go too fast. He slowly pushed his tongue into Sam’s ass, relishing in the muffled sounds he made as he went back to eating Caitlyn out. The Archangel kept track of how desperate her sounds were becoming, he didn’t want to miss seeing the look on her face as she came undone around Sam.

Caitlyn began to writhe beneath Sam, his motions becoming stuttered as Gabriel pushed him closer and closer to his climax. “Sam, fuck, Sammy please - ah - shit, don’t stop baby, don’t stop! I’m so close, Sam, fuck.”

Sam rolled his hips against Gabriel’s tongue as he doubled his efforts, licking and fingering her dripping core mercilessly. He was dangerously close to coming himself but wanted to get her there first. He latched his lips around her clit, sucking at it for all he was worth, his crooked fingers rubbing against her sweet spot.

“Shit, Sam, gonna come...gonna come baby.”

Gabriel looked up just seconds before Caitlyn spiraled over the edge into her second orgasm. He watched with lust-blown eyes as she bucked and squirmed under Sam, pure filth tumbling from her lips. “You’re right, Sammy, she’s absolutely radiant like this. Just look at what you’ve done to her, sweetheart.”

Sam lifted his head, fingers still pumping her through her climax. Her slick glistened on his chin, his lips curled up in a devious smile. “Beautiful. And you were right too, Gabriel. Never tasted anything sweeter. Well, maybe you.”

Hearing their words of praise sent Caitlyn even higher as her spasms slowed. Sam carefully removed his fingers, licking them with a moan. Gabriel kept his gaze on her as he resumed pumping his hand over Sam’s length, his free hand running down to cup the hunters balls. She watched as Sam bucked over and over, cum soon spurting onto his chest and the sheets beneath him. Caitlyn reached out and pulled him over her, lifting her head and crushing her lips to his to swallow his moans of ecstasy.

“Well, shit Cait. You just can’t get enough can you, Sugar?” Gabriel let go of Sam and scooted down near the foot of the bed as she continued making out with Sam, his calloused fingers tracing down her side and slowly reigniting the fire within her. “While I could watch the two of you forever, I wouldn’t want Caity-Cat to miss out on the last bit I had planned for tonight.”

His words drifted through the haze of her arousal and she broke away from Sam; she crawled over to Gabriel, an excited smile on her face. The golden-haired Archangel was hard as ever and she ran one finger down his shaft as she looked up at him. “And, uh…what exactly did you have in mind, my deviant little Angel?”

“Usually I’d let you choose who goes where, but this time, you’re gonna suck Sam’s cock while I take your sweet cunt. Should make it easier for Sam to fit next time around.”

Caitlyn let Gabriel position her in front of him as Sam knelt in the middle of the bed. Gabriel reached out to Sam and let a small spark of his Grace refresh him, the taller man’s cock bobbing to life an inch from her lips. Sam ran a hand through Caitlyn’s hair and along her chin, his thumb rubbing along her bottom lip. She looked up at him through her lashes as he smiled down at her.

“You gonna let us use you tonight, Cat? Let us take you fast and hard, make you come on both our cocks?”

“Please, Sam. Fuck me.” She licked her lips, leaving them parted for him.

Sam flashed a smile up at Gabriel before he eased himself past Caitlyn’s lips. He closed his eyes as she slid her mouth down him as far as she could. He nudged into herr, testing at her gag reflex before easing back. She was so focused on the man in front of her that she was taken by surprise when Gabriel entered her in one swift stroke. She yelped around Sam at the feeling of suddenly being filled. Her walls stretched achingly around Gabriel’s thick cock as he pulled back slowly.

“Fuck, Sugar, you’re so fucking tight. Shit.” Gabriel rubbed a hand up your spine as he thrust shallowly into you. “Wanna wreck you so bad, Cait. Such a good girl, sweets, taking both of us so well. Looks like Sammy is quite pleased too.”

Sam growled in agreement, his thrusts picking up speed. Caitlyn let her jaw go slack, the coil in her belly already starting to tighten again. She moaned around him, rocking back against Gabriel, silently urging him to move. He complied, his hand snaking under her to squeeze her breast. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes from the overload of sensations as the two men thrust into her, one after the other, leaving Caitlyn dizzied by the constant back and forth.

“Shit, cupcake, don’t think Sam is gonna last much longer.” Gabriel ran his hands down her back and over her ass, squeezing tight. “Sam, honey, pull out. Want you to come on her back, get our girl all filthy.”

Sam did as told, reluctantly sliding his leaking cock out of Caitlyn’s mouth. He began pumping himself furiously, moaning obscenities and reaching down to tweak her abandon nipple. Gabriel slid his hand up her spine and nudged her down on her elbows.

“Head down, ass up, sweetheart.”

“Fuck, Cat, you’re so beautiful like that, being split open on his cock. Can’t wait till I get to fuck that beautiful pussy. Shit, Gabe, gonna come, baby, gonna…fuck!”

Sam thrust into his hand once more and leaned over her. She felt the sticky, wet heat of his cum hit her lower back and let out a whimper, wishing she could see the look on his face as he came undone. When Sam finished spilling out onto Caitlyn, he sat back on his knees to watch as Gabriel continued pumping into her. Gabriel pulled her back up onto her hands, leaning over her to kiss at her neck and shoulders.

“You let me know if you want me to stop this next bit, Sugar.”

Gabriel straightened back up and Caitlyn felt a finger tracing along the small of her back, swirling around in the cum pooled there. Her skin tingled in nervous anticipation as the unseen finger slid its way to her asshole. He smeared the cum around her tight hole, giving her time to adjust or protest. When she keened out in pleasure at the feeling, he pressed his thumb against the puckered muscle, easing it slowly in up to the knuckle.

“Gabriel, fuck.” Caitlyn pushed back against him, feeling herself get close as he began thrusting at a brutal pace. “Shit, baby! More, Gabe, please. So close…”

“Shit, Sugar, how are you so perfect? If this is how you act with just my thumb, can’t wait till I’m balls-deep in this sweet ass.” Gabriel let up his tight grip on her hip, his hand moving under her to seek out her clit. He rubbed and pinched at it, groaning out as her walls started to clench around his cock. “You gonna come for me, Caity-Cat? Huh, sweetheart? Come on, be a good girl and come for me.”

Caitlyn felt the coil snap at his words and screamed out, fighting against the blackness at the corners of her vision as her third orgasm ripped through her. She spasmed and shuddered around him as he continued thrusting into her, drawing out her climax.

“Fuck, Gabe…Sam! Don’t stop, Gabriel. Fuck, don’t want it to…to end. Oh, fuck. Shit! Ah…”

Sam sidled over to Caitlyn, lowering her upper half onto his lap and stroking her hair as Gabriel fucked her harder. He released her clit, moving back to grip her waist hard enough to bruise. His thrusts slowly began to lose their rhythm as he chased his own release. He growled out as he fought to hold his climax back a few seconds longer.

“Oh, fuck, sweets. Not gonna last. Ah, shit! Fuck, Cait, gonna come so fucking hard. You want that, Sugar? Want my cum dripping from your tight cunt?”

“Yes, Gabriel. Please. Fill me up baby. Come for me, please, Gabe.”

Gabriel slammed into her twice more before stilling inside her, ropes of hot cum spurting into her core. She moaned and grabbed out at Sam as the feeling of Gabriel’s release filling her up triggered an unexpected orgasm. Sam eased her off of Gabriel’s cock, wrapping Caitlyn up in his arms and kissed her gently.

“Baby, you were such a good girl for us. So beautiful, so perfect.” Sam’s praise was like music to her ears as she floated on a cloud of post-orgasmic haze. “Thank you for trusting us. You were amazing, baby girl.”

“That she was, Sammy. She could give you a run for your money. I knew you had a kinky side, Sugar, but never imagined you’d be so responsive, so eager.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, the sticky feeling on Caitlyn’s back and inner thighs disappearing as he cleaned the three of them up. He crawled up to her other side, his fingers soothing sore muscles as his Grace tingled along her skin. “Please tell us this isn’t just a one time thing, Caitlyn. I don’t think either of us will ever be able to get enough of you.”

She maneuvered herself into a position where she could look up at both of them, her arms winding around them. “I don’t want it to be a one off, either. Besides, I think the two of you may have just created a monster.”

Gabriel smiled down at her and placed a kiss to her forehead as Sam snuggled her down against the pillows with him. “Glad to hear it. Now, you two get some sleep, Cait, you’re gonna need it. We have the bunker to ourselves for the next two days, and I intend to make the most of it.”


	3. This is How

"Mm, now don't you look dashing?"

Terri flashed Gabriel a sultry smile as she ran her fingers over the lapel of his black suit, the tip of her thumb grazing the silky red fabric of his tie as he leaned in for a quick kiss before the ceremony started.

"Well, it's not every day I get invited to a human wedding, especially as one of the best men."

"And the fact that after today, you'll technically be Dean Winchester's brother-in-law...?"

"Meh, long as Cas is happy, I think I can deal with it." Gabriel's breath ghosted over her cheek as he spoke, his lips pressed lightly below the shell of her ear. "Besides, Dean knows that if he ever hurts my little bro, it's back to an eternity of Tuesdays."

Terri shook her head at that, pulling back to throw him a look of admonishment. Dean had barely forgiven him for the Mystery Spot incident, mostly because he didn't remember most of it to begin with. After tossing her a playful wink, Gabriel made his way to the other side of the stairs to stand next to Castiel as Sam walked through the library to join her at Dean's side.

It was a small wedding, just the five of them and a few other hunters and allies who could make the trip. Rowena had gone ahead and gotten herself officiated over the internet to perform the ceremony; Dean had protested at first but then saw the logic in keeping it between those in the business, what with all the paperwork that would have been needed to be done if they went through the proper channels. Dean, ever the verbose poet, managed to stumble through his vows and there was barely a dry eye in the bunker by the time Castiel had said 'I do' and placed the simple silver band on Dean's finger.

Afterwards, cake and champagne were conjured up, no doubt by Gabriel himself. Everyone milled around the library, laughing and talking. The tables were pushed against the walls to make space for the happy couple to share their first dance as 'husband and Angel', as Dean had referred to themselves twice already. As one song turned into two, you felt Gabriel step up behind Terri, his arms winding around her waist and swaying them to the music. After a few beats she turned in his arms, one hand sliding up his arm, the other coming to rest on his tie. The smooth fabric was cool under her fingertips as she tugged lightly at the knot.

"So tell me, how did you know to wear red? Did Rowena tell you which shoes I was gonna wear, or did you just Angel-magic it up when you saw me standing by the banister?"

"Neither, actually." Gabriel rested his forehead against Terri's, his voice lowering to a whisper. "Someone happened to have a _very_ vivid dream last night. Why do you think I woke you? Had to stop it before Cas saw too much."

Her face flushed and she let out a soft groan at the realization that he had seen her dream. She couldn't even be mad at him for it; he couldn't control what her brain decided to project loud enough for any unsuspecting Archangel to see. _Oh God, how much did Cas see?_ Terri groaned again, her eyes clamping shut in embarrassment.

"Shit. No wonder Cas damn near blushed when he saw me this morning. I thought it was just because he was nervous about the wedding."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Dean's projected some pretty kinky shit himself, both while dreaming and while with little Cassie. Either of them try to give you shit, I'll threaten to spill the beans."

Gabriel pressed a kiss to her nose and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, her body still buzzing with the fact that he had seen what had become a bit of a recurring dream. Sure, she had planned on sharing this new desire with him eventually, but Terri definitely hadn't planned on him finding out _this_ way. She bit her lip as she took in the look on her Angel's face. His patented smirk was tugging at the corners of his lips, and his eyes, oh, his eyes. The bright honey of his irises were slowly beginning to darken, taking on that warm-whiskey hue they got when his thoughts turned to the bedroom. A shiver ran down her spine as he tilted her chin up, his lips coming to rest by her ear.

"So, did I get the style right? Didn't see more than a few seconds before I realized I had to wake you up. If you want, we can make that dream a reality." Gabriel gave her earlobe a teasing nip and Terri had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape her throat. "Party should be winding down soon, we can slip away once the happy couple retreats to their 'honeymoon suite'."

"Do we really have to wait that long?"

Gabriel chuckled lowly, the rumble of his chest pressed against hers sending a new wave of desire to her core. She pouted up at him and gave the tie another tug, hoping to tempt him further.

"Sorry cupcake, it's only polite. Trust me, with the thoughts rolling off of Dean, it won't be long before they make their escape."

Terri grumbled a response and settled for pulling him closer, her arms winding around his neck as they went back to swaying to the music. She let her mind wander, this time careful to keep it on the quiet side.

Turned out Gabriel was right. No more than five minutes passed before Dean began making the rounds, thanking everyone for coming and letting the guests know that there were plenty of spare rooms available for them. One last toast was made and then they were off, hand in hand, damn near sprinting down the hallway. Terri giggled at the sight and flashed Gabriel a look.

Gabriel winked down at her and as Sam and Rowena began assigning room numbers to the other hunters, the two of them slunk out of the library and headed to the bedroom they shared. As soon as the door closed behind them, she found herself pressed up against it, Gabriel caging her between the cool wood and the solid heat of his chest.

"Fuck Terri, you are so fucking beautiful. Wanted to pull you away before the ceremony even began."

"Well, if you think the dress is nice, wait till you see what's underneath."

She grabbed hold of the tie and tugged him down to her, her lips molding to his as he tangled a hand in her hair. For all his fervor in getting her alone, once their lips met, it was like time had slowed. His tongue flicked out across her bottom lip, seeking permission even after all this time. Terri's lips parted eagerly, her free hand gripping at the nape of his neck as he took his time exploring her.

When she pulled back slightly to catch her breath, he trailed a path down to her neck, his hands running down her sides, fingers bunching the fabric of Terri's dress up to her waist. His thumb slid up her thigh, a breathy gasp escaping his lips as he brushed over the edge of her stocking.

"Fuck, sweetheart. Are you wearing a garter?"

"Mmhmm. It's a matching set. Figured, new dress, new lingerie." Terri plucked slowly at the top few buttons of his shirt and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his neck before pulling away again. "Now, you gonna help me out of this dress already, or you just gonna keep using your imagination?"

Gabriel growled and released her dress, turning her around and brushing her hair out of the way, his nimble fingers working the zipper down quickly. She let the straps slide down her arms and the fabric pooled at her feet. Stepping out of it carefully, Terri slowly turned around, her eyes locked on his face to gauge his reaction. She quirked an eyebrow at him as his eyes traveled down her body.

"So...?"

"Shit, Sugar. I...fuck, you're stunning 'Ri. Hell, if I'd known that _that_ was waiting for me this whole time, I would have dragged you back here as soon as Cas said I do."

Gabriel stepped up to her, his fingers tracing over the ribbon that criss-crossed her waist. "You sure you need my tie? Looks like you're already plenty tied up."

Terri watched as his eyes darkened, honey and chocolate a thin circle around lust-blown pupils. His touch, warm against her bare skin, sent another shiver to her core as his hand slid up her side to her neck and cupped her chin. His thumb brushed over her bottom lip as she smirked up at him.  

"Not nearly tied up enough, if you ask me."

She slipped her lips over the tip of his thumb, swirling her tongue over the digit. A guttural sound rumbled in his chest as Gabriel pulled her flush against him. He slid his thumb out of her mouth, lips quickly replacing it. This time, the kiss held all the need and fire Terri had expected earlier. Sooner than she would have cared to, she pulled away for a breath. As he nipped at her jaw, she began to pull at his tie, eager to make last night's dream come true.

"Well, at least with your hands tied, you'll have no choice but to let me take as long as I want. Fuck Sugar, you are all kinds of worked up aren't you?"

"What, you think you're the only one who's been waiting all day to be able to slip away from the crowd? You have no idea how fucking hot you look in a suit."

She finally managed to undo the knot and let the tie hang around his neck as she took a step back. She was sorely tempted to pounce on him again as she took in his disheveled appearance. Hair mussed, shirt half-open underneath his suit jacket and eyes half-lidded with desire; for a creature of Heaven, he sure as Hell exuded sin. She ran a hand over his belt, tugging lightly at the buckle, but he stopped her  with a shake of his head.

"Bed, now."

Terri let out a soft moan at the commanding timbre of his voice and stepped over to the bed. She sat down and bent to take off her heels. Before she could get the strap, Gabriel had his hand over hers; she looked up at him questioningly and was met with a smirk.

"Leave 'em on, Sugar. Scoot up to the headboard."

She bit her lip at the fire in eyes as she moved up the bed and got comfortable among the pillows. He pulled the tie from around his neck and followed after her, straddling her hips.

"Give me your hands, Terri."

She held her hands out in front of her and Gabriel deftly wound the red silk around her wrists. Keeping the knot simple and just tight enough to prevent her from tugging loose but not cause any real chaffing if she tried, he lifted her arms above her head and tied the end of the fabric around one of the slats of the headboard. Terri gave it a testing tug and, yup, she wasn't getting out of that anytime soon. A shaky breath pushed past her lips as her nerves thrilled and she turned her attention back to the Archangel above her.

"Fuck, you look so gorgeous sweetheart. Gonna take my time with you, so let me know if your arms start to get sore okay?" Terri nodded up at him and he swooped down for another heart-fluttering kiss before continuing. "Since I had to end your dream so quickly...how far was it gonna go? Did you want to be blindfolded or anything?"

"No, not tonight. I wanna see you. Call this a trial run, yeah?"

Gabriel grinned and slid down her body slowly, peppering her skin with kisses and nips along the way. He mouthed over the lace of her bra, teeth scraping deliciously over her nipple, and she arched into the touch and felt the smooth resistance of the tie as she squirmed. His hand slid over her neglected breast, pinching and rolling the nipple into a taut bud between his fingers before continuing his path down her torso.

"Oh, Sugar, you are so responsive tonight." Gabriel ran his tongue over Terri's navel as she shuddered beneath him. He snapped his fingers and she felt a whisper of cold air over her heated core as her panties disappeared. "Make all the noise you want, cupcake, don't want you to hold back any of those beautiful sounds tonight."

She let out a gasp as he finally settled between her legs, his breath ghosting over her center as his nose teased along one thigh, his hand sliding over the other to nudge her legs further apart. He nipped at her thigh and plucked the strap of her garter between his teeth, the snap making her twitch.

"Gabe..." She whined, her legs wriggling as she tried to direct his attention where she wanted it most. "Please."

"Mm. I like the sound of that. So pretty when you beg." Gabriel lifted his head just enough to look up at her. "Fuck, Terri, you're so fucking beautiful like this, at my mercy."

She was so lost in the predatory gleam in his eyes that he caught her by surprise when he ducked his down again, his tongue licking a slow stripe up her wet cunt . She let out a loud moan as his tongue swirled over her clit, his hand smoothing up and down her thigh as he worked her over.

"Fuck, Gabriel! More, Gabe please, more."

"Patience, Sugar. This is too sweet to rush."

Terri tugged again at her binding, mentally kicking herself for not realizing how much of a power trip this would be for him. Sure, even without the tie, if there was something he wanted he had the strength and power to just take it, though he would never use his Angelic powers against her in any way he wasn't absolutely sure her would enjoy. But at least with full range of motion, she could convince him to give in. He looked up at her as he felt her wriggling under him, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Shit! Oh fuck, Gabe!"

She arched her back at the sudden feeling of cool energy snaking over her heated flesh. Sneaky bastard was using his Grace to wind her up even further. Tendrils of blue light slid up he torso to toy with a nipple as he dipped his tongue inside her core, a finger soon joining the mix. She could feel yourself nearing that precipice, the overwhelming combination of sensations leaving her unable to hold back. Terri bucked against his mouth, his lips latching onto her clit as he crooked his finger, the nimble digit pressing firmly over that sweet spot.

"Mm, Gabe. Fuck, I'm close baby. Shit, right there, Gabriel, fuck."

"That's it sweetheart", Gabriel muttered against her, the vibrations eliciting a keen from her lips. "Let go, Terri. C'mon Sugar, come for me."

"Oh, shit Gabe, yes. Fuck...!"

As his Grace continued to swirl over her, she felt the coil snap and came screaming his name. Gabriel worked her through her climax, his tongue lapping over her folds, finger still pumping inside her as she writhed beneath him. When she finally couldn't take anymore, she squeezed her thighs against his head, silently pleading for him to let up his ministrations. He chuckled darkly but relented, easing his finger out of her slick core gently and placing a soft kiss to her thigh before sitting up.

"So fucking beautiful, sweetheart." Gabriel climbed off the bed, his hand smoothing down her leg as he stood up. "Never get tired of watching you fall apart for me. How you holding up, Sugar? You're arms okay?"

Terri nodded breathlessly as she drifted on a post-orgasmic haze. She watched as he began pulling off his jacket, apparently in a teasing mood if he was choosing to undress the human way. Gabriel smirked down at her as he set it aside and went to work slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt she hadn't managed to get to earlier. She bit her lip as she felt anticipation building under her skin, the fire within reigniting as he stripped. As his shirt fell to the floor and his hands made their way to his belt, a small moan of want bubbled up past her lips, her eyes traveling over his bare skin and watching the minute ripple of muscle as he moved.

"Oh, am I keeping you waiting, sweet-cheeks?"  

Gabriel chuckled as she growled at him. Her eyes flicked up to his; her snarky retort dying on her tongue as she saw the smolder reflected there. Her attention dropped back down as she heard the clatter of his belt buckle hitting the floor, his pants and boxers in a puddle at his feet.

His cock was flushed and hard against his stomach, a bead of pre-cum glistening at the tip. It twitched as he stepped out of the pile of fabric and climbed back on the bed, hand ghosting over her leg as he crawled up to her.

"You ready, 'Ri?"

"More than ready, Gabe. Need you."

Terri squirmed again, not sure how long she could resist the urge to touch him.

Gabriel settled himself and grabbed her legs, lifting them to rest on his shoulders and shifting her up the bed to ease the pressure on her arms. The change in position surprised her and she let out a squeal as he maneuvered her.

"Wanted you like this all night, Sugar. Fuck, can't wait to feel you come on my cock, 'Ri, that tight, wet cunt squeezing around me."

"Then what are you waiting for baby? C'mon Gabe, fuck me."

Gabriel growled and slid his hand down her thigh, taking his erection in hand and notching it at her entrance.

"Fuck, Terri, you're dripping." He pivoted his hips and she moaned out as he sunk into her. "Ah, fuck that feels good."

He slid in, inch by inch, stilling for a moment when he bottomed out, giving her time to adjust to the delicious burn as her walls stretched around him. Her position didn't give her much ability to push against him, leaving her at his mercy to set the pace. As he stared down at her, his eyes lust-blown, she let out a whimper full of desperation.

"Need you to move, Gabe. Fuck baby, now." Gabriel smirked at her and gripped her legs tight, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into her. He began a steady pace, the angle he had her in allowing him to reach that sweet spot with every thrust.

"Shit, 'Ri, so fucking tight. Gonna choke my cock and make me come so fucking hard, honey." He turned his head and nipped lightly at Terri's knee, making her moan and pull at the tie again. "So responsive like this, fuck, so needy."

"Gabe, fuck! Mm, wanna touch you. Shit, baby, right there, right...oh fuck-"

She jerked around him as she felt his Grace swirling over her clit again, his thrusts picking up speed as he felt her clench around his cock. She could feel herself getting close again, fought to hold it back, to make the moment last just a little longer.

"Fuck, sweetheart, feels so good. C'mon Terri, I know you're close Sugar. Don't hold back. Wanna feel you come for me, fuck."

A tendril of Grace snaked up from her clit, making its way to tweak at her nipple. She yelped as she felt herself careening over the edge into her second orgasm, her back arching as her walls clenched down on him.

"Oh fuck, Gabe. Yes, fuck baby, let me touch you."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the tie disappeared; as he let her legs fall from his shoulders to wrap around his waist, Terri immediately threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. Crushing her lips to his, she swallowed his surprised grunt and thrust her hips down against him. She could still feel his Grace pressing against her clit, drawing out her climax as he continued to pump into her. Breathless, she let her head fall back to the pillows; Gabriel took advantage of the exposed skin, nipping at her neck as he chased his release.

"Tie you up and you become quite the little tiger, huh, 'Ri?" Gabriel's pace faltered as he neared his peak. "Fuck, 'm close Sugar. Gonna come, fuck sweetheart, gonna..."

She pulled him close against her as he stilled inside her, her heels digging into his ass and pressing him flush against her core. Terri moaned as she felt his cum filling her up, triggering a small third orgasm.

"Fuck, Gabe. So good, always so fucking good."

Gabriel pulled back to look at her, his eyes glinting gold and a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Not so bad yourself, cupcake." He gave her a quick peck and rested his forehead to hers. "We shoulda tried this a hell of a lot sooner."

He soon slid out of her, both of them groaning at the loss, and laid out beside her. He ran his hands along her arms, his Grace soothing the ache in her muscles. She snuggled into his side, tucking her head under his chin, sleep calling for her as she came off her high.

"That was better than any dream could've produced, baby. Thank you, Gabriel."

"Trust me, sweets, no need to thank me." He pulled back slightly, lifting Terri's chin up to look at him. "You know, you never have to hide from me. Anything you think you want to try, you just let me know. I'm one kinky bastard, after all."

"That why you wanted me to keep the heels on?"

"Mm-maybe."

She giggled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you, Gabe."

"I love you too, Terri. Now get some rest, I'm not done with this outfit just yet."


	4. Voulez Vous: Masters of the Scene

The first time it happened, it had been out of necessity; Layla had been out on a werewolf hunt with the Winchesters and as her luck would have it, one of the mutts managed to get the drop on her. The quite literal bitch had knocked Layla to the ground before she'd had the chance to aim her gun, the 'wolfs dirt caked claws slicing a nice little gash across her shoulder before she was able to shove her off.

The three hunters soon made quick work of the pack after that without further incident and headed back to the motel. As sometimes happened, there had only been one room available so Layla went and tossed her duffle on one of the beds. She rummaged through it, searching for a button up shirt she could ease into. She knew once she had your wound all bandaged up, she wouldn't be able to lift her arm to put on a tee-shirt. Of course, she hadn't packed any this time. She sighed and turned to Sam, accepting the bottle of whiskey he handed her and taking a swig.

"Thanks, Sam. Uh, you wouldn't happen to have a spare flannel I could use for the night, do you? Forgot to bring any."

"Sure. Here, let me help you get this fixed up first."

Sam brought over the first aid kit, taking out the scissors and gauze before sitting next to Layla on the bed. Dean handed him a washcloth from the bathroom and after he cut away the shoulder of her shirt, he went about cleaning the wound. She let out a soft hiss at the sting of the whiskey as he dabbed away the blood and dirt. After the gauze was securely in place and he had bandaged her shoulder well enough to last till they got back to the bunker, she headed to the bathroom to wash up a bit better.

Layla gingerly stripped off what was left of her shirt and set about getting ready for bed. Soon, a knock sounded at the door and she opened it a crack. Sam stuck his hand through and she took the offered flannel with a thanks. She slipped into it carefully, the fabric soft and warm on her skin. She took a second to indulge in the way it felt, surrounding her in a sense of security, before changing into her sweatpants and heading back out to the room.

As she put away her jeans and toiletries, ruined shirt discarded in the wastebasket, Layla missed the look that crossed Sam's features as he saw her walking around in his shirt. The way his eyes darkened slightly, his chest heaving with a heavy intake of breath. Dean caught his eye, lips pulled up in a smirk, and waggled his eyebrows at his brother, Sam tossing back his standard bitch-face.

By the time she turned around to face them, they had schooled their features back to normal.

"So who's sleeping where?"

Sam cleared his throat and stood from the kitchen chair.

"I'll uh, share with Dean I guess. Don't need either of us tossing into your bad shoulder in the middle of the night."

Dean shot him a quick glare and rolled his eyes before relenting agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Sammy. Although, maybe our little Princess here needs someone to hold her in place so she doesn't roll over onto it in her sleep?"

Dean pulled his lip between his teeth and flashed Layla a cheeky grin, ducking the swat Sam aimed at his head. She chuckled at him as she pulled down the sheets of her bed, shaking her head at the older brother.

"Funny, Dean. Real funny. Too bad you're all talk", she clucked her tongue in mock-disappointment and settled into the sheets. "'Sides, I don't think you'd know what to do with me once you got me in your arms."

As the boys gaped at her boldness, Layla turned off the lamp on her side of the room and sunk against the pillows, sleep finding her before they had a chance to recover.

The second time Layla had ended up wearing one of the boys clothes, it had been because Dean had failed to do the laundry when his turn had come around. She had been pissed at first, finding nothing to change into besides her Fed suits, one ratty pair of sweats and a few workout outfits that would be sure to draw way too much attention, both in the bunker and on the run to the store she had to make to stock up the fridge. Frowning at the barren closet, a thought hit her.

Since it was Dean's fault she was currently without a clean shirt, what better way to make him pay for it than to raid his closet? Grabbing a pair of leggings that would do well enough in a pinch and her towel, Layla stopped by his room on the way to the showers. The room was empty, Dean most likely in the kitchen making coffee like usual.  

Her arm had healed weeks ago, no longer limiting her to button-ups. She rummaged through his closet, taking almost too long to decide between two of his favorite shirts, before deciding on his Led Zeppelin graphic tee. She smirked to herself as she left his bedroom; that would be sure to push his buttons. Serves him right for shirking his chores, Layla thought to herself as she imagined the indignant look that would cross his face when he saw her wearing one of his most prized possessions.  Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

After a quick shower, she headed to the kitchen. Just as she'd thought, Dean was sitting at the table, mug of coffee in one hand, a piece of toast in the other. She made her way over to the coffee maker, Dean too immersed in his morning ritual to notice the shirt just yet. His head was still bent over his phone, scrolling through news sites for potential cases as she walked over to the table to join him. She took a sip of her coffee before clearing her throat.

"Ahem, morning Dean-bean."

"Layla, I told you how much I hate that nickname. Too cutesy, I don't do cute." Dean set his phone down and looked up at her, finally. She schooled her features to present the picture of innocence as his eyes traveled over her, widening as realization set in. "Are-are you wearing my shirt?"

"Well,  _ someone _ forgot to do the laundry yesterday, and I do need something to wear to the store besides a suit or a sports bra." Layla made a small pout at him as she feigned contrition. "You don't mind, do you? I mean, I guess I could just ask Sam for a shirt...?"

"Uh, no. It's, uh, it's fine." Dean looked away quickly and got up from the table, heading over to the coffee maker for a refill. "You can wear it for now, just...don't get anything on it okay? It's one of my favorites, which I'm sure you knew."

She bit back a chuckle and smirked into her mug. As she drank her coffee, she missed the way Dean stared at her from across the room, his emerald eyes so focused, he nearly missed the machine as he set the carafe back down. She looked up at the clunking sound as the pot found its home, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"You okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, 'm fine. Just still clearing the cobwebs." Dean ran his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. He went and got the creamer from the fridge, hiding his face behind the door as he rummaged around. "We still got a few eggs and 'bout five or six slices of bacon, if you want breakfast before you head out on your supply run."

He looked up at Layla over the door, eyebrow quirked in question. She looked over at him, the gulp of coffee she'd just taken sticking in her throat. Was he blushing? She nodded in response, not trusting her voice, and he ducked his head back into the fridge. She shook her head to clear it, sure she was just imagining things. She finished her coffee as Dean cooked and when she got up to refill her mug, she swore she could feel Dean's eyes lingering on her as she retrieved the creamer from the fridge, a flush heating her cheeks as she forced herself not to look over at him.

Her little revenge scheme was turning on her as she felt the room filling with silent tension.

"So, where's Sam?"

"Out on his morning run; he got a late start today, so he probably won't be back before you leave."

"Oh", Layla muttered, an odd disappointment washing over her. "Ok, well, anything specific we need while I'm out? I was just going to go to the store, but if we need it, I can stop and pick up some ammo if we're low. Two birds, one stone, y'know?"

Dean finished dishing out the food and sat down, sliding one of the plates over to her. He watched as she dug in and brought a forkful of scrambled eggs up to her mouth. She quirked her brow up at him as she chewed and yes, this time he was definitely blushing.

"Uh, no. No, we're good on everything else, Laze."

Dean looked away, stuffing a strip of bacon in his mouth to busy himself. He seemed determined to not look back up at Layla again as the two of them finished breakfast in awkward silence. She tried to push back the thoughts that were starting to crowd her mind as she ate. Thoughts of those fingers, nimbly holding his fork as he scooped up the eggs. She gulped hard at the unbidden image of those fingers ghosting over her skin flashed behind her eyes.

As soon as she cleared her plate, Layla skulled down the last few gulps of her coffee and got up quickly. She set her dishes in the sink and nodded her goodbye at Dean as she made a quick exit.

Entering the garage, she leaned against the door for a second to clear her mind. His response to her wearing his shirt was not the one Layla had expected. She had expected him to get all pissy about it, to put up a fuss. Not to get all flustered and weird. Sure, she'd had her own moments of 'weirdness' when it came to the boys, who wouldn't? It was tough to stay focused all the time when she was always around a pair of guys who would give Adonis a run for his money. But she always pushed it back; even if she'd stood a chance with either of them, how could she just choose one over the other? She cared about them both too much to risk ruining what they had. Not like it mattered anyway, she was completely certain neither of them saw her that way; even Dean had calmed his flirty ways over the past few months.

Layla heaved a deep sigh and grabbed a pair of keys off the row of hooks by the door. Getting into one of the less conspicuous cars left behind by the Men of Letters, she started it up and headed into town. Hopefully the rest of the day would be less awkward then the start.

A couple hours later, Layla trudged back into the bunker, arms full of groceries. Heading to the kitchen, she rounded a corner and nearly slammed into Sam.

'Layla, shit, sorry." Sam's quick reflexes came into play as he caught one of the bags before it tumbled to the ground. "I didn't see you there. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam, thanks. Shoulda been paying more attention, is all."

She accepted his help in taking the food to the kitchen, her heart pounding for more than just one reason as she watched him walk ahead of her.

_ Get it together, Lalah. Breathe woman, you’ve seen that denim-clad ass thousands of times, don’t let yourself get all flustered now. _

"Is that Dean's shirt?"

Sam's slightly gruff voice shook Layla from her not-so-innocent thoughts and she found herself already in the kitchen, the tall hunter taking the rest of the bags from her to set them on the counter.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, he didn't do the laundry yesterday like he was supposed to and I was out of normal shirts so I raided his closet."

She looked up just as Sam was turning away to put a few things in the fridge and she could have sworn he looked a bit upset. Upset, and maybe even...hurt? She scoffed to herself; like he would even care.

She busied herself with putting away the food she'd just bought. It was her turn to cook tonight, and Layla had decided on her fallback, spaghetti and meatballs. She left out the box of pasta and a jar of sauce, sticking the chocolate mousse pie she'd picked up for dessert in the fridge so it wouldn't go bad.

It also happened to be movie night and this week she got to pick the movie. Usually, she picked something they all would enjoy but this time, she was feeling a bit selfish. And since her little revenge on Dean hadn't quite gone as planned, what better way to get in another little dig than to choose something she knew he actually liked but would never admit to?

The jarring sound of the pantry door shutting just a little to forcefully brought Layla back to the moment.

"Sam, are you okay?"

She looked over at him, eyebrows knit in confusion as she watched him ball up the paper bag in his hands with a huff. He looked over at her, a grimace wrinkling his nose as his eyes flitted quickly over the Zeppelin tee before reaching her face. He sighed softly and she watched as his eyes softened ruefully.

"Sorry, guess I'm just a bit tired. I'll be okay, Laze, really." He threw away the crumpled bag in his hand and walked across the room to the doorway. "I'm gonna just...go rest or something. If you need something, just let me know."

"Sure Sam."

Layla stared at the empty doorway, puzzled by his reaction. If she didn't know any better, she would almost have said he was jealous.  _ Yeah, right. Sam, jealous over you. You can stop those thoughts right there, hun. _ She snorted in derision and went back to putting everything away. So much for not having clean clothes being the most stressful part of her day.

After dessert, she got up from the table and started to collect the dishes, a hand stopping her as she picked up the first plate.

"Here, Layla, I'll do 'em." She looked up to Dean, an odd glint in his eye as he took the dish from her. "Consider this an apology for not doing the laundry, huh? Now, why don't you go set things up in the Cave, I'll clear all this up and get some snacks ready. Sam, mind staying behind a bit?"

Layla looked over to Sam to find an expression of confusion that surely matched her own. Shrugging it off, she thanked Dean and headed off to the Dean Cave. He was up to something, she were sure of it. If only she could figure out exactly what that something was.

She chose her seat on the couch, leaving plenty of room on the other side of it for either of the boys, even though she figured Dean would probably opt for the recliner as he usually did. Turning on Netflix, she scrolled through her watch list and selected a movie, a small smile tugging at her lips. Layla sat back and waited for the boys to join her, her thoughts wandering.

Both of them had been acting weird all day; after leaving the kitchen this afternoon, Sam didn't emerge from his bedroom till dinner. Dean was almost the exact opposite, he kept popping up out of nowhere as she went about her routine, asking if she needed help with anything, his eyes lingering just a little too long on her...his, shirt. The only explanation for that that she could think of was that he was just being overprotective of his favorite shirt. And honestly, it was a valid worry considering the meal she'd been cooking.

About ten minutes later, the two hunters walked in, Dean carrying a couple bowls of popcorn and Sam's arms loaded up with bags of candy. Dean set down the popcorn and went to grab a few beers from the mini-fridge he had set up along the wall before turning down the lights.

"We just ate, did really need all these snacks?"

Even as she spoke, Layla couldn't help but reach for the bag of licorice she had bought earlier. Dean smirked over at her, taking a few pieces when she tossed it over to him. Their shared love for black licorice was one of the few things outside of the supernatural Layla had in common with the older hunter so she always made sure to have a few bags around the bunker for movie night.

Sam shot the two of them a look of disgust as the boys took their seats. As she had supposed, Sam sat on the couch with her while Dean propped himself up in the La-Z-Boy after passing the pair of them a couple of the beers.

"Laze, I would hardly call that a snack. How can the two of you eat that stuff? It tastes like dirt."

Layla chuckled and stuck out her tongue at him in response, tossing him a box of the Raisinets as he settled next to her.

"Here, Sam, just take your healthy candy and shush."

"Yeah, Sammy, at least we don't go around eating weird shit like those peanut butter and banana sandwiches you always make."

"Speak for yourself, Dean", she turned to look at him, eyebrow quirked, "I happen to like those, thank you very much."

Dean looked back at her, his face contorted in faked shock.

"I feel betrayed, sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah." Layla rolled her eyes and grinned over at him, grabbing the remote before settling back on the couch. "Anyways, if we're all done debating snack choices, can I start the movie?"

Dean grunted his assent and took an over-enthusiastic bite of licorice as she pressed play. She held back a chuckle when he groaned in recognition.

"Oh, hush Dean. You know you love Mamma Mia."

He flashed her a pout and harrumphed as he took a swig of his beer. Layla watched as he slowly gave in and turned his attention back to the screen, then shared a smug smile with Sam.

As she watched the movie, her thoughts started to drift again. It didn't help matters that Sam had shifted closer to her, his arm thrown across the back of the couch as he stared at the screen. She glanced over at him, his face half in shadow from the glow of the television. She watched his lips twitch in a silent chuckle at some funny line, the sound of it not quite breaching the fog of her mind as she wondered for the umpteenth time how those lips would feel on hers; would he kiss soft and slow, or would he devour her like a man starved?

She fidgeted in her seat, clamping her thighs together as she fought back the unwelcome rush of arousal coursing through her veins. Forcing herself to pay attention to Meryl Streep singing about her woes, Layla sunk deeper into the cushion, trying to gain another inch or two of space to help clear her mind.

She managed to hold it together for about another half hour; as soon as Sophie and Sky started their duet, Layla became acutely aware of how close Sam was and she could feel Dean's laser gaze on her but when she turned her head slightly to look over at him, he was still staring at the screen, his thumb lightly thumping on the armrest. These men were gonna drive her crazy.

She stood up suddenly, the need to clear her head of their proximity urging her to make some lame excuse of being a bit cold and darting to her room.

Sitting on her bed, she thought over the past few hours. The more she over-analyzed it, the less impossible it seemed that at least one, if not both, of the brothers were showing actual interest in her. Taking a few deep breaths, Layla decided to test her insane theory; one way or the other she had to put the matter to rest. She rummaged through her closet and grabbed the flannel shirt she had never gotten around to returning to Sam, threw it on over Dean's shirt and headed back to the Cave.

Walking through the door, she immediately stopped short. Dean had moved from his chair to her seat on the couch with Sam on the other end, leaving literally just enough space for her to sit down. Seriously, what were they playing at? Layla took a steadying breath and leveled a gaze at Dean and feeling a little bit of triumph when his eyes darkened slightly as he took in her added layer of clothing.

_ Three can play this game _ , Layla thought to herself as she squeezed her way in-between them,  _ whatever the game might be _ .

She sat there, determined to focus on the movie, not wanting to give either of them the satisfaction of knowing how their closeness was affecting her. Maybe putting on  _ more  _ clothes wasn't such a good idea after all; the heat radiating off the two men surrounded her. She reached for her beer and took a long gulp, hoping the cool liquid would help calm her nerves.

Dean shifted, his knee now pressing against hers. Still Layla didn't waver. Five minutes later, and Sam's arm was right back over the top of the couch, this time, the tips of his fingers grazing over her shoulder. She resisted the urge to move, it was impossible to do so in either direction without brushing against one of them and she was already nearing sensory overload as it was.

Another fifteen minutes ticked by at a tortuous pace and Layla was now two beers and a glass and a half of whiskey into drowning the fire building up within her. What were they waiting for? Was there any point to their actions, or were they just gonna torture her with barely-there touches all night and then leave her to her own devices?

Her answer came not long after that thought, almost as if it had been some telepathic cue sent into the ether. About halfway through bachelorette party scene, she saw Sam move out of the corner of her eye. He was staring over her head, no doubt having some silent conversation with Dean. Layla gulped hard when his lips curled into a smirk, his eyes dropping down to meet hers. Suddenly, the music coming from the speakers seemed to be the only thing she could hear, drowning out even her thudding heartbeat.

_ People everywhere, _

_ A sense of expectation hanging in the air. _

_ Giving out a spark _

_ Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark _

_ And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end _

_ Masters of the scene _

_ We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more _

_ You know what I mean _

Layla faced Sam head on, a question burning in his eyes as he watched her. She bit her lip and nodded, needing to see this play out. He leaned in slowly, giving her time to turn away but the heat of Dean's solid form at her other side steeled her nerves and held her in place. She'd dreamt of those lips too many times to back out now.

Sam stopped an inch away from her, his breath ghosting over her lips as he let her take that last step. She closed her eyes and crushed her lips to his. The way his soft lips felt against hers was better than anything her brain had ever managed to drum up during her many imaginings. Slow at first, the kiss soon turned passionate, his tongue flicking across her bottom lip, seeking permission she immediately granted. Layla moaned against him as he deepened the kiss, softly nudging her back against Dean as he explored her.

She gasped as Dean pulled her into his lap suddenly; she looked over at him as Sam took the opportunity to mouth a path along her neck, nipping at her pulse point. As she arched into the delicious sting, Dean pressed his lips to hers, swallowing her moan as she melted between them.

"Fuck, baby," Sam groaned against her neck, "Wanted this for so fucking long."

Coming up for air, Layla panted against Dean, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck and angling her head to look down at Sam.

"Then why'd you wait so long?"

Dean hooked his finger under her chin, nudging her to look up at him.

"We both wanted you, Layla. Fuck, Princess you're perfect, all badass and sexy; didn't take long for both of us to fall under your spell." Dean leaned in and nosed along her jaw, his breath ghosting over her and sending a shiver through her. "You didn't show any particular interest in either of us at first, and we didn't want to fight over you so...we both agreed you were off limits."

"What, mm, what changed your minds?"

Sam nipped at Layla's neck again and gave a tug at the hem of her shirt before responding.

"You haven't been playing fair, baby girl. Waltzing around in our clothes like this; that coupled with that teasing jibe you made after that 'wolf hunt, how were we supposed to resist? We know how to share when necessary, so we came to an agreement."

"That is, if you want us. Both of us."

Layla pulled back enough to look at them both, her head swimming with the knowledge that they wanted her, that her once impossible dream was this close to becoming reality. Sam smiled down at her, a wolfish gleam in his eyes.

"So, I guess the only question left is, voulez-vous ?"

She swallowed back the bubble of laughter that threatened to escape her lips at his blatant reference and leaned back across Dean's lap, letting the arm of the couch support her back as she responded.

"A-ha."


	5. Voulez Vous: La Question C'est Voulez Vous

Sam leaned back on to his knees, his arms circling Layla's waist and pulling her up with him, her legs straddling him on instinct. He crushed his lips to hers again, swallowing down her yelp of surprise. His hands slid under her shirt, roaming up her back and pulling her flush against him. Deepening the kiss, his tongue explored her as her hands came up to card through his hair, tugging lightly on his long chestnut locks and eliciting a low moan from him.

Layla felt Dean shifting behind her, his hands soon brushing her hair to one side of your neck and sliding her borrowed shirts down her shoulder, his lips pressing gently to the crook of her neck. As they worked at sending her arousal higher, she took notice of the differences in the way the two brothers kissed her.

Sam damn near overpowered her senses, his kiss deep and passionate, almost desperate as his hands clutched at her, the bulge of his erection straining against his jeans as she ground down on his lap. Dean, on the other hand, was surprisingly sweet. His lips caressed Layla's skin, tracing gently over her shoulder up to that spot just behind her ear. Fingers ghosted over her, coming up to tilt her head towards him as Sam moved down to the other side of her throat. His lips captured hers, his tongue tangling with hers and pulling a moan from her as she tasted the lingering hint of whiskey and licorice, the building need she felt making her head hazy.

Layla let her head fall back against Dean's chest, breathless as they continued to nip and kiss at whatever patch of skin they could access. Sam was the first to speak, his lips barely leaving her as he did.

"Dean, move the table; we're gonna need more space if we plan on taking care of our beautiful girl the way she deserves." Sam's words sent a fresh wave of arousal through her, his plural possessive lighting her nerves.  _ Theirs _ , something Layla never thought she could be. Sam pulled back to look at her, his eyes lust-blown, a barely-there ring of hazel circling the black of his pupils. "Fuck, can't wait to taste you baby girl."

Dean left her side reluctantly, standing up from the couch and dragging the coffee table off the area rug and over to the corner of the room. As he stalked back over to the couch, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the chair. He loomed over Layla, his fingers caressing her chin, nudging her to look at him as Sam attacked her neck again. Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue snaking out to slide over hers as she moaned softly. He knelt on the couch, his hands sliding down to hook under her arms. Not breaking the kiss, he eased Layla back, tugging her off of Sam's lap and across his own.

He kept her attention on him as he maneuvered her, her back pressed against him. His arms wound around her waist, holding her in place as he trailed away from her lips, his nose nudging her head back against his shoulder.

"Looks like Sammy wasn't kidding about not being able to wait, Laze." Dean's breath huffed over Layla's skin as his laugh rumbled deep in his chest, and she chanced a look down to find Sam kneeling in front of her. She hadn't even felt him move, Dean had seen to that. "Bet you're so fucking wet for us, aren't ya sweetheart?"

She let out a soft moan at the growl in his voice as his hand splayed over her stomach, fingertips grazing under her leggings and skimming across her mound. Layla's eyes fought to stay open as she watched Sam lean in, a wolfish grin on his face as he breathed over the thin fabric . He surged up without warning to crush his lips to hers once more, hand gripping tightly at her thigh. She felt Dean's lips on her neck as his fingers slid further down, brushing over her folds. Sam swallowed down her moan as callused fingers worked their way through her slick heat.

Dean's fingers left her all too soon, eliciting a whimper as he nipped at her pulse point before lifting his head. Sam broke their kiss, pulling back to drink in the needy look on her face.

"Fuck, she is  _ very  _ wet", Dean groaned, bringing his fingers to his lips. Layla looked over to see his tongue flick out over the drop of wet on his index finger. "Oh fuck, you taste good, princess. Knew you would."

Distracted once again by Dean, taking in the lust-blown look in his eyes, she yelped in surprise when Sam suddenly tugged at her pants. She instinctively lifted her hips as she turned back to face him, his fingers hooking the sides of her panties to drag them down along with the leggings. He leaned back just enough to pull them off of her before his hands were on her again, hands trailing slowly up her legs, nudging her knees further apart.

Dean shifted under her, his legs wrapping around Layla's to keep her spread open as Sam's fingers inched closer to where she ached to feel them. He looked up at her, his face suddenly serious.

"One last chance to change your mind, Laze. You sure you want us?"

"Shit. Yes, Sam. Want you both, fuck, please Sam, Dean. Need you." Layla tried to squirm closer, but Dean's grip on her held her in place, a reminder of just how vulnerable she was at this moment. Her arousal heightened at the thrill of being completely at their mercy and she whimpered softly.

"Fuck, baby girl, you got us."

Sam ducked down and she squealed at the feeling of his tongue licking a quick stripe through her folds. He moaned against her core before pulling back. His hands tugged Layla closer, her ass now almost hanging off the couch as he gripped around her thighs. She barely had time to register the movement before he was on her again, lips closing over her clit.

"Ah, fuck, Sam!" Her hand found its way to his hair, carding through it and tugging lightly as she bucked against his mouth. "Shit, Sam, so fucking good, baby."

Layla gave his hair another tug and he groaned, the vibrations ramping her pleasure higher as he worked her into a frenzy.

"Heh, looks like Sammy likes that almost as much as you do." Dean's free hand found its way under her shirt, snaking up to cup her breast. "Fuck, you make such beautiful sounds. You gonna come on Sam's mouth, sweetheart?"

"Mm, yeah, oh fuck, Dean!" His fingers pinched at Layla's nipple through the thin fabric of her bra, his teeth scraping over the skin of her jaw as he clutched her against him. She could feel his hardness straining against the denim of his jeans as he pressed against her. "Fuck, getting close. Right there, Sam, fuck. Right there."

Sam let go of her legs, a long finger soon sliding into her and Layla keened out as he began to pump into her. She was so close already, the overwhelming sensations of the two hunters touching her bringing her to the brink faster than ever. Another finger soon entered the mix, the two digits crooking as they rubbed against that sweet spot inside. She writhed between the two of them, her free hand winding around Dean's neck to pull him to her, her lips crashing against his with a loud moan as she got lost in the feel of them.

"C'mon, baby girl. I can feel how close you are, clenching around my fingers like this, fuck, can't wait till this pretty little cunt is wrapped around my cock." Sam turned his head and gave a soft nip to her thigh, growling. "Come on, Layla, come for us. Let go, baby."

Dean broke the kiss and his breath ghosted over her lips as he spoke, his voice raspy with desire. "Fuck, princess. Be a good girl and come for me and Sammy, wanna see that beautiful face as you fall apart for us. Come, Laze."

That was all it took for the coil within her to snap, her walls clamping around Sam's thrusting fingers as his teeth scraped back over her clit, drawing out her orgasm. Layla couldn't hold back the loud moan that ripped from her throat and she tugged at Sam's long locks, urging him up to her. He let off her pulsing clit, fingers still pumping, and sat up, letting her pull him up to her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue, mingling with the lingering hint of whiskey and beer, the heady mix causing her to whimper against his lips.

"Fuck, baby girl, so fucking wet, taste so fucking sweet", Sam rasped, his eyes lust blown when he pulled back to look at her. His eyes flicked up to Dean as his fingers eased out of Layla's dripping core. "Dean help her stand up. Always been curious 'bout that sassy mouth of hers."

He scooted back on the rug, licking his fingers clean as Dean shifted Layla in his arms. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before standing up, pulling her up with him. She was thankful for the firm grip he had around her middle, unsure if her shaky legs could've kept her up otherwise.

"What about my mouth has you so curious, Sam?", she panted, staring down at the smirking hunter at her feet.

"Exactly what you're thinkin', Layla. But, also...I noticed how you were holding back, when we talked about your beautiful little pussy, how good you taste. Biting your tongue, like you were afraid you'd embarrass yourself."

Layla's blood thrilled as he spoke and she could feel her cheeks heating up as she bit back a moan. He saw right through her. Saw how she was forcing herself to be less vocal than she normally was; it was silly, really, but this was Sam and Dean Winchester, her best friends. Not just some random one night stand she wouldn't have to worry about ever facing again if she got caught up in the moment and muttered something too out there.

"You like the dirty talk, don't you, baby? Hmm, like to hear and say exactly what you feel in the moment, no filter?" Sam raised a brow at Layla, daring her to deny it. "It's okay, Laze, we don't want you to hold back any little thought that passes through your mind, do we Dean?"

"Mm, fuck no. Wanna hear everything, princess." Dean nipped at her neck, eliciting a moan from her lips. "Want to hear what you want us to do to you, what you wanna do to us, that's how we make this work, sweetheart."

"Trust me, Layla, nothing you could say would make us see you as anything less than perfect. I don't think there's much that could shock us. So, do you think you can let loose for us, baby?"

She nodded her head, pretty damn sure there wasn't any request she could deny them. "Yes, Sam. Fuck, how did I get so lucky?"

Dean chuckled by her ear, his hands snaking back under her shirt. "Well, whatever it was, we must've done it too. Now, tell us princess, how do you want us? Cause, much as I want to get a mouth full of you right now, you've got me so hard, I can't wait to feel you on my cock."

Layla looked between them and took a deep breath as she steeled her nerves and made up her mind.

"I want you both, at the same time. But first, I'm pretty damn sure you both have way too many clothes on; fuck Sam, at least Dean took his shirt off."

Sam barked a laugh, desire flashing in his eyes as he pulled his flannel over his head. He watched her as she took in the sight of his bare chest and smirked.

"Dean, help her outta her shirts would ya? Wanna see everything she's kept hidden from us all this time."

As Dean pulled the plaid button up off Layla's shoulders, Sam ran his hands up her legs, fingers trailing up between her thighs to tease at her folds.

"Oh, no, Sam. Not till you're naked. You wanted to know what I want, well, I wanna see the goods. Wanna know just what I've been missing out on."

Sam's eyes flashed at her mock sternness and reached for his belt as Dean lifted his Zeppelin shirt over her head. Layla turned in his arms, finally taking the time to run her hands over his chest, mouth going dry as her fingers trailed over the firm yet pliant planes of his torso. His eyes fluttered shut at her touch, hands pausing on their path to the clasp of her bra. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his exposed throat as his head fell back, her fingers dancing across the edge of his jeans. He pulled her to him, hands gripping bruisingly tight at her hips as he bucked his denim-clad erection against her core.

"Fuck, sweetheart." Dean groaned, one hand finally making its way to her bra as his eyes popped open to meet hers. "Need to be in you, Laze, tell me where you want me."

Layla stole a quick glance behind her to find Sam shimmying out of his boxers, her breath hitching in her throat as she took in the sheer size of him. She'd heard the rumors, but even word of mouth couldn't prepare her for just how big he really was. A soft whine bubbled up her throat at the thought of him filling her up, stretching her, splitting her open.

"I think she likes what she sees, Sammy", Dean's voice cut through the white noise Layla's brain had become, causing her to exhale sharply as his hands slid the straps of her bra down her arm. "Don't worry, Layla, gonna make you feel so good."

She watched as Sam stroked his cock, a bead of pre-come pearling at the tip. He stared back at her, eyes dark with hunger as he stepped closer, looming over her. Layla was jostled from her admiration when she heard the clank of Dean's belt. She turned back in time to see his hands pushing down his jeans, boxers pooling around his feet with them.

His erection bobbed up against his stomach, thick and reddened at the head. She felt a rush of arousal course through her as it twitched under her gaze, the older hunter biting his lip as the cool air of the bunker washed over his heated skin. Dean reached out to grip her chin, tugging Layla flush against him as he leaned down to capture her lips. His cock felt hot and heavy as it pulsed against her stomach and he swallowed down her whimper.

"Fuck, baby girl, turn around. Let me see you." Sam stepped up close to her, gently pulling her away from Dean. As she faced him, his eyes raked over her, fire flashing in them, sending her pulse rocketing. He looked like he wanted to devour her all over again. "You are fucking gorgeous, Layla. More beautiful than I ever imagined."

He crowded closer against her, backing her up against Dean as he towered over her, that predatory gleam on his face again. Pressed between them, she could feel Dean's cock just above the curve of her ass, sending another wave of need through her as his hands ran up her sides. His breath ghosted over her ear when spoke, voice a husky whisper.

"How do you want to do this, sweetheart?"

Layla gulped, her eyes locked with Sam's as she fought to think. "I-I want to ride Sam. Dean, I..."

"Hey, it's ok, Laze", Dean cooed, sensing her nervousness, his fingers trailing just under the curve of her breast and leaving goosebumps in their wake. "Just tell us how to make you feel good, princess."

"Mm, fuck. Dean, want...want you to fuck my ass while I'm riding Sam. Need to feel you both."

Layla heard the hiss of Dean's breath followed by a low growl by ear as he thrust shallowly against her, his hard cock sliding over the cleft of her cheeks.

"Oh, fuck, sweetheart, you are just too good to be true. Shit, come here, baby."

Dean stepped out of the pool of fabric at his feet and walked to the middle of the rug, sitting down and gesturing for her. Layla's eyes flashed up to Sam's and he smirked down at her, winking quickly and turning her around with him to face Dean.

"Hmm, you're in for it now, baby girl." Sam chuckled softly. "I think you just said his favorite word."

"Hell yeah, she did. Now get that sweet little ass over here. Gonna get you ready while you give Sammy a little attention with that sweet mouth of yours."

She steeled her resolve and walked over to Dean, standing over him with her feet planted at his sides. She could feel her arousal building higher with each passing second, hardly believing that this was really happening. Dean gently turned her back around and guided her to her knees in front of him. His hands soothed over her thighs, thumbs grazing across her ass as he positioned her, urging her down on all fours.

Layla let out a soft moan when she felt him separate her cheeks and lean in closer, his breath fanning over her flesh and she wriggled in his hands. Sam stepped closer and dropped to his knees in front of her, fingers reaching out to brush back a lock of hair as he leaned down for a passionate kiss.

She gasped against his lips when she felt the cool wet of Dean's tongue lick lightly, teasingly, over her tight hole, and had to break the kiss with a small yelp as he pulled at her hips.

"Ah, fuck Dean!" She pushed back on him as he circled the clenched muscle, a pleading whimper working its way out from her lips.

"Oh she likes that, Dean. You should see her face." Sam brushed his thumb over Layla's bottom lip and she parted them, her tongue flicking out to swirl over the digit. "Shit baby girl, wanna feel you. You gonna let me fuck that pretty mouth while Dean preps you?"

She sucked on his thumb for a second before releasing it and nodded. Layla shifted, holding herself up on one hand and wrapped her free hand around his cock, leaning in to lick tentatively around the head of it. Sam let out a guttural moan and his hand shot into her hair, tugging lightly. She looked up to find he had let his head fall back, his eyes shut. Taking advantage of his distraction, she slid her lips over him as far as she could, her hand simultaneously stroking the base of his cock.

"Oh, fuck!" Sam bucked instinctively, the tip of his cock pressing just at the back of her throat. Layla moaned around him, the feel of his cock combining deliciously with the prodding of Dean's tongue bringing her close to the edge of another orgasm already. "God, Dean you have no idea how good her mouth feels. Fuck, Layla, you look so beautiful stretched around my cock like that. You're gonna make it hard not to come, aren't you? Shit."

She smirked around him and swallowed, the pressure of her throat constricting causing him to jerk and let loose a deep growl. He glared down at her, head shaking in mock anger and tugged at her hair. She moaned and slid her tongue over his cock as she pulled back on it, her hand following its path along his length. As she bobbed on him, Dean chose that moment to push into her, the strong muscle of his tongue invading her and causing her to keen out at the pleasure-pain of the stretch.

"Fuck, Laze, that's it baby girl, wanna hear you make all those pretty noises. Oh, fuck." Sam thrust into the heat of Layla's mouth, hand fisting in her hair to keep her still. "Shit, baby. Feels so good."

Somehow, the two men soon found a rhythm, Dean's tongue easing into Layla as Sam's cock slid out of her mouth. She kept up a steady stream of moans as they worked her between them. She could feel her orgasm looming, aching for Dean to give her just that little bit more to push her over the edge.

Sam slowed his thrusts soon enough, groaning with the effort of keeping from coming down her throat. Slipping her mouth off of him, Layla craned her head back to look at Dean, pushing against him and letting out a frustrated whimper.

"Dean, mm, fuck. So close, baby. Please, need you to touch me. Fuck, make me come, baby."

Dean groaned against her, his hands shifting so that he could reach between her thighs. His fingers slid over her folds, two long digits sinking into her core as his thumb reached to press against her aching clit. She let out a loud moan and pushed back as he began to thrust into her. Layla fought to keep her balance as she inched closer to the edge of her climax. She refocused her attention on Sam's cock, sliding her hand over it, thumb swirling over the tip and back down again.

"Ah, fuck, Dean! Baby, so close, so fucking close. Dean, Sam, oh fuck."

Dean pulled his head back a bit, turning to nip lightly at a cheek, his hand gripping her hip tight. Sam stared down at Layla in fire-charged wonder, his fingers untangling from her hair. He reached under her, his hand cupping her breast, fingers teasing the nipple to a taut bud as she writhed between the brothers. She could feel the coil within her winding tight as they worked her to her peak.

"C'mon, baby girl, gonna be a good girl and come on Dean's fingers? Hmm; you gonna come for us, baby? Fuck, come on, Laze, let go."

"Sam...ah fuck. Yes, shit, gonna come Dean. Fuck, baby, so fucking good, gonna...fuck!"

Layla felt her climax wash over her as she spasmed between them, her walls clamping down on Dean's fingers. She let go of Sam's cock and let her hand fall back to the floor as she bucked, Sam's hands gliding over her as they worked her through her orgasm. Dean pumped into her, drawing it out, groaning at the words of filth tumbling from her lips.

"Fuck, so beautiful, baby girl. Damn, Layla, can't wait to be in you. Watching you come like that, fuck..." Sam leaned down to kiss her as she rode out the final tremors.

"Isn't she just perfect, Sammy?" Dean eased his fingers out of her dripping core, placing a soft kiss to the curve of her ass and running a soothing hand up her side. "Why don't we give you a minute to catch your breath, huh Laze? Gotta go get the lube, anyways; you need anything, princess?"

Layla let Sam help her to her feet, stepping carefully over Dean as he scooted back.

"Mm, no. Just you, Dean; hurry back."

As Dean damn near sprinted from the room, she turned to Sam, chuckling.

"He better hope Cas doesn't pop in while he’s running around out there in the buff."

Sam huffed a soft laugh, tugging her down to into his lap as he sat back on his knees, arms wrapping tight around her waist. He pulled Layla close for a passionate kiss, groaning into her as she rolled her hips, his hard cock sliding through her slick folds. His lips trailed down to her neck, teeth nipping lightly at the curve of her shoulder.

"Fuck, baby. You have no idea how long I've wanted this, wanted you in my arms. I..." He trailed off, looking around the room before continuing. "Layla, I love you, so much. Always have. Dean does too, even if he might not admit it just yet. I know he does, I can see it in the way he looks at you. You've made us so fucking happy already, just by being here with us."

Layla's breath hitched and your eyes shot to his, the sudden emotion she found in them causing her heart to thunder in her ears. They loved her? Wanting to be with her was one thing; hearing that both of them  _ loved  _ her was another matter entirely. Something she had never dared to hope for from either of them. She gulped hard, a dopey grin tugging at her lips, and threw her arms around his neck, crushing her lips to his.

"I love you too, Sam", Layla murmured against his lips before pulling back to look at him. "I-"

Dean came rushing into the room, cutting her off with a triumphant noise. He flashed the two of them a teasing look as he took in their embrace, eyes narrowing in mock offense.

"You keep snuggling up to Sammy like that, princess, you're gonna make me feel jealous."

He joined the pair of them as she disentangled herself from Sam's lap and crawled over to where he sat. In the few minutes he'd been gone, his cock failed to flag even the slightest; Layla kneeled in front of him, her hand wrapping around his girth and pulling a hiss of pleasure from him as he bucked into the touch. She leaned close, her lips grazing over the shell of his ear.

"You never have to feel jealous, Dean. I love you, both of you, more than you could ever know." She pulled back, looking between the two brothers. "The two of you mean more to me than anything in the world."

Dean hummed a low growl and pulled Layla in for a hasty kiss, full of all the heated passion she had expected from the first one. He maneuvered her as they kissed, her legs straddling his waist. He pulled away, breathless, and she heard the click of a cap behind her.

She gasped softly when she felt the cool wet of his finger sliding between the cleft of her ass, her eyes fluttering closed in anticipation.

"Relax, sweetheart, I gotcha. Just breathe."

"Fuck, Dean", she moaned as he circled the ring of muscle.

Layla thrust her ass out a bit, giving him easier access as he slowly loosened her. She heard Sam shuffling around behind her, a soft groan filling the air as he watched Dean work his finger into her tight hole. Her breath released in a sigh as Sam's hands ran soothingly down her back. She felt Dean push into her slowly, the pleasure-pain of it pulling a whimper from her throat.

"Goddamn, princess. So fucking beautiful, Laze."

"Deeaann..." Layla pushed back against his finger, wanting so badly to have them both in her, to feel herself being stretched around them. "Baby, please. More."

"Shit, so eager. Fuck, sweetheart."

Dean eased a second finger into her, his head dipping down to mouth over her breast as he worked her open. His tongue swirled over her nipple, his free hand palming the other. Sam brushed her hair away from her shoulder, his lips clamping over her pulse point to suck a mark into her skin as she moaned between them. Dean pumped his fingers into her with increasing speed as she loosened for him.

"Fuck, Dean, Sam. Need you in me. Now, please."

Dean slowly slid his fingers out of her, pulling back as Layla whined at the loss. He pecked her lips as she felt Sam leave her side. She chased his lips in a dreamy haze as he sat back, easing her off his lap.

"C'mere, baby girl." Layla turned around to find Sam laid out on the rug, propped up on his elbows and beckoning for her.

She crawled over to him, bracing her hands against his chest as she straddled him, her aching cunt teasing over his erect cock. She felt his hands grip her hips as she slowly lowered herself down his hard length, a guttural sound rumbling in his chest.

"Oh, fuck. So tight, baby girl. Shit, gonna make me come so hard, Laze, wanna feel you choke my cock with this tight pussy."

"Ah, Sam." Layla moaned at the way he filled her, her walls stretching around him as she sank lower. Her breath released in a huff as she took in every inch, finally coming flush with his hips. "Baby, fuck, so big, so good. Dean, please, need you."

She felt Dean's hand on her back, nudging her down over Sam so that her ass jutted out. His hand ran up Layla's spine, soothing her. She heard the click of the lube bottle once again, followed by a heavy breath as Dean slicked himself up. She wiggled her hips teasingly, causing both her and Sam to moan at the friction.

"Patience, sweetheart, don't wanna hurt you."

"It's not my first rodeo, Dean, just my first time with two bulls. I'm ready."

Dean groaned at the pleading whine in her voice and Layla felt the tip of his cock nudge against her hole. Hand rubbing over the globe of her ass, he pushed slowly past the tight muscle, her eyes rolling back at the delicious sting of it. Slowly, too slow, he eased into her. Once he bottomed out, he stilled inside her, giving her time to adjust. Fuck, she'd never felt so full, the two men splitting her open in the best ways. Layla rolled her hips the best she could between them, Dean's fingers gripping into her flesh as he groaned and Sam thrust shallowly up into her.

"Move, Dean. Fuck, baby, need you to move!"

"Mm, such a needy girl, hmm, princess? Fuck, you feel so good, so fuckin' tight." Dean slid out halfway before snapping his hips, thrusting back in and pushing her down onto Sam. "Shit, gonna make me come so hard, Laze."

Sam's hand snaked into Layla's hair, pulling her down to his lips, his tongue sliding over hers as he swallowed down her moans, his other hand kneading at her breast. She lost herself in the way they moved around her, the way Sam's cock pumped into her cunt as Dean slid out of her ass. She gave herself over to their rhythmic pace, the fire in her womb building steadily to new heights.

Sam trailed his lips down her throat, nipping and licking at her skin. Dean gripped her hips tight, pulling and pushing her between them as he chased his release, grunting out random curses and words of praise.

"Shit, so tight, not gonna last, baby. Gonna come, Layla, fuck. Sam, is she close? Feels too good, too fucking perfect. Fuck, tell me she's close."

Sam shifted, planting his feet on the floor for better leverage, his hand sliding from Layla's hair down between them to seek out her clit. He thrust deeper into her, his thumb rubbing furious circles over her clit as he pushed her closer to the edge. She rocked between them, keening in pleasure as she felt the coil winding tight once more.

"'M close, Dean, come on, baby. Let me feel you come for me. Please, Dean, fill me up baby. So close, fuck, harder baby. Sam, Dean. Fuck, love you so much."

Dean thrust into her, his pace becoming erratic as he neared his climax. His hand ran up her back, fisting in her hair and tugging her head back as he leaned over her; his other hand reaching under her to palm at her breast. His breath was hot against her skin as he panted with the effort as he fucked into her.

"Shit, shit, so close, princess. Fuck, I love you, Layla. Oh, fuck, so perfect. Fuck..."

Dean stilled as she felt him surge within her, ropes of hot cum filling her. Her name ripped from his throat in a roar as he resumed his thrusts, riding out his orgasm and pushing her ever closer to her own.

As his pace slowed, he kissed his way across Layla's shoulder, mumbled words tumbling from his lips. His forehead pressed into the side of her neck, his nose nuzzling into her for just a second before he pulled back up on his knees and eased his spent cock out of her with a soft groan.

Layla ground down slowly on Sam, taking a second to readjust before she pushed herself up and tugged him up with her. As his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, he thrust into her, her head falling back as he picked up the pace.

"Fuck, Sam. Yes, yes, please, baby. Make me come, Sam. Fuck. Dean, fuck, Dean..."

"I gotcha sweetheart, I'm here." Dean slid up behind Layla, pressing against her back and mouthing along her neck again. "You gonna let go for us, princess? Gonna come on Sam's cock?"

"She's close, Dean, I can feel it. Fuck, c'mon baby girl, wanna feel you choke my cock. Shit, that's it, Laze. Come for us."

"Sam, Dean. Ah, fuck, Sam, right there..."

Layla rolled her hips, pushing down on Sam as he pumped into her, her hands carding through his hair, tugging at it as she rode him. His thumb never left her clit, his eyes locked on hers as she felt herself finally spiraling over the precipice, her orgasm ripping through her suddenly. She screamed loud, their names falling from her lips as they worked her through the spasms.

Her cunt clenched down on Sam's cock and his pace faltered, a loud groan ripping the air as he pulsed inside her, his climax hard and sudden as she milked him.

"Oh, fuck, baby girl. Shit. So good, so tight. Mm, fuck. Fuck."

Layla continued to rock onto him, prolonging the pleasure as he twitched inside her. She slumped back against Dean as she came down from her orgasm, her legs wobbly with the effort of staying upright. Sam caressed her cheek, his lips molding to hers sweetly. She fought to keep her eyes open as exhaustion suddenly caught up with her.

"I love you, Layla. That was amazing. Thank you, baby girl."

"Hmm, thank me? Fuck, Sam, thank  _ you _ ; both of you. Shit, I can't believe what we've been missing out on all this time. Shoulda done that a long time ago."

Dean helped Layla off of Sam, picking her up and laying her down on the couch. He smiled down at her as he settled her in, Sam getting up to leave the room.

"We've got all the time in the world now to play catch up, princess. I meant it, you know. I love you."

"I know."

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Really, Laze?"

Layla stuck her tongue out at him teasingly as Sam walked back into the room, a washcloth in his hand. He settled onto the couch, draping her legs over his lap and cleaned up the mess that had begun to leak back out of her. Her heart clenched at their sudden gentleness, smiling up at him.

"You know, I can do that myself?"

"Just let us take care of you, Layla, okay? We gave you a pretty good workout, rest."

She sighed in half-hearted defeat, rolling her eyes as Dean sat down by her head, letting her prop it against his leg. He had picked up Sam's flannel for lack of a blanket and draped it over her, his arm resting across her torso.

"Hmm, guess I should give this back at some point, huh?"

Sam grinned down at Layla, shaking his head. "Keep it, baby girl. You look good in our clothes."

"And even better out of them", Dean quipped with a wink. "Now, get some sleep. I think we'll all need it."

She shot him a look, lips pursed, and sunk deeper into the cushions, the soothing strokes of their hands lulling her into the best rest she'd had in ages. As she wavered between consciousness and slumber, Layla vaguely heard Mamma Mia starting back up on the television. She drifted off with a grin on her lips and a song in her head.


	6. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel x ofc  
> Additional Tags:  
> Bit of Fluff Smut oral (female receiving) Vaginal Fingering Somnophilia Established Relationship

Gabriel loved watching Laura sleep, so calm and at peace with the world. As she slept, her face showed no signs of the burdens she carried as a hunter. There was always a small smile on her face as she left behind the weight of the world in exchange for a few hours of slumber. He loved to spend the nighttime hours just memorizing Laura's features, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. Eventually, he was able to tell how close she was to waking up; the back and forth motion of her eyes signaling when her dream was coming to a close, or the slight shift and sigh she uttered a few minutes before her eyes fluttered open.

He was watching her again this morning, waiting for a sign that she would be waking soon. There, an increase of speed in the movement of Laura's eyes telling him her REM cycle was nearing completion. As she slept, her head turned to the side, breathing out a contented sigh that made Gabriel’s wings flutter behind him, invisible but there all the same. His eyes flashed a faint blue as he bit his lip. It had been a while since he had woken her up in his special little way.

He slid himself down under the covers, making his way between her calves. Laura shifted slightly, half-registering the pressure she felt nudging her legs further apart. Gabriel trailed feather-light kisses up one leg, placing the faintest of nips to the inside of her thigh before turning to her other leg to do the same. He turned to face her center, nosing at the fabric of her panties to find she was already wet. Must’ve been some dream she was having.

Raising up on his elbows, Gabriel slowly pulled Laura's panties down, her hips lifting subconsciously for him to guide them over her hips and down to her knees, leaving her bottom half exposed to him. He leaned in closer and rubbed his nose over her nub before spreading her lips open to him. He laved his tongue straight over her core, applying a faint pressure to her clit.

The sensations slowly began to rouse Laura from her dream as he slid his tongue inside her, the thumb of one hand rubbing slow, steady circles around her clit. She let out a faint moan, hips pushing downward automatically as he worked her up to a peak. Her eyelids fluttered, half-awake, then closed again as he slipped a finger inside her, crooking once he found that perfect spot.

Laura's moans became louder as she became more aware of what was going on, her hand searching under the covers for his head, her fingers latching on and gripping his hair. She began bucking up into him as she felt yourself climbing ever closer to her climax, her moans turning into a string of hushed obscenities.

“Oh, fuck. Gabriel, right there. Shit, so close, Gabriel. Fuck, gonna come, gonna-”

Gabriel latched onto Laura's clit, sucking and nipping at it as he pumped two fingers in and out of her dripping cunt. His other hand snaked its way up her torso, seeking out a clothed nipple. He pinched the bud between his thumb and forefinger, and the extra sensation sent Laura tumbling over the precipice. She came, his name dripping off her lips like honey, as he lapped at her juices, his fingers still pumping within her to prolong her orgasm.

As she came down from her high, he slowly withdrew his fingers from her core and she tossed back the sheet as he raised his head. Looking up at her, that fire in his eyes, he licked his fingers clean before climbing up her body. He hooked a finger under her chin as he leaned down to kiss her, swallowing down her moan as she tasted herself on his tongue. Laura soon pulled away, breathless.

“Good morning, Sugar.”

“And a good morning to you too, Gabe. That was one heck of a wake up call.”

“I couldn’t help myself. You looked so delectable, sighing in your sleep like that. You looked like you were enjoying yourself before I even started. Tell me, what were you dreaming about?”

Laura bit her lip as she smirked at the golden-haired Archangel hovering above her. She pulled him in for another kiss as she muttered against his lips.

“Why don’t I show you? It’s a lot more fun than just telling you.”


	7. Unexpected Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x OFC, abo roleplay

“Um, what are you reading?” Kara chuckled, leaning over Sam's shoulder, making the hunter jump in his seat with a startled yelp.

“I-shit. Don't do that, Kara!” He hastily tried to shut his laptop, but she snatched it from the table before he could stop her. “Baby, c'mon...”

“Fanfic?! You're reading fan fiction, Sam? I thought you two hated this stuff?” Kara turned her back to him, her eyes scanning over the screen as she dodged his grasping hands. Her mouth went dry as she realized what he was reading. “A/B/O? Wow, Sam. I mean, I could see you being into the dom/sub stuff, but-”

“I can explain, Kara. Just, please, give me the computer would ya?”

She relented, a curious smirk tugging at her lips as he took back the laptop and quickly closed out of the tab. After he shut the laptop and set it aside, Kara eased herself between him and the table, leaning back against the edge of it. Her eyes roamed over him, taking in the way his jaw clenched slightly as he avoided her gaze, not embarrassed exactly, more like he was steadying himself.

“Okay, explain.”

Sam breathed deeply, exhaling through his nose before finally looking up at her.

“Well, I...got curious. After finding out that Chuck had started writing you into the books, I couldn't help but wonder what these,” he waved a hand at the laptop, “people...the fans...thought of you. I came across the site and when I noticed that more than a fair share of the writers were perceptive enough to 'ship' us, I, well...”

“You naughty boy.” Kara bit back a laugh, hoping her face was nowhere near as expressive as his right now. “Okay, I get reading stories about us, heck, I've done it myself from time to time. They can be pretty exciting. But, why pack dynamic smut?”

Sam's tongue flicked out across his lips, a slight nervousness showing through. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed a silent laugh.

“I don't know. I had read a couple of...fics, by that writer earlier. Decided to look through their page; they write us quite well, actually. Especially you. When I clicked on it, I hadn't really thought too much of the whole alpha, omega thing; the summary seemed interesting, so I thought I'd give it a shot.”

“And?” Kara quirked an eyebrow at him, watching as his jaw clenched again.

“It was good. It...” His sentence trailed off, and her eyes widened in realization.

“Fuck, Sam. It turned you on, didn't it?” Kara leaned over him, her hand trailing over the growing bulge straining his jeans. “Shit, you're getting hard just talking about it. You like the idea of being my big, strong, Alpha?”

Sam heaved a breath, a low rumble starting deep in his chest. His eyes fell shut as she leaned in and nosed along his jaw, her breath ghosting over his throat.

“Hmm, Sammy? Want me to be your little Omega, fuck me like a bitch in heat, baby?”

“Shit, Kara...yeah, fuck. Wanna fuck you, just like in the story. Want to be your Alpha, baby girl.”

“Tell me, Sam, what was your favorite part? What's got you so hot and bothered like this, tell me, and maybe I'll let you make it a reality.”

Sam pulled Kara into his lap so that she was straddling him, his hand wrapping in her hair and tugging her head back. His lips trailed over her neck, teeth nipping at her pulse point before he pulled back to look at her. His eyes were blown black with a lust she hadn't seen in him before. Kara felt her arousal course higher as she waited for him to answer her, feeding off of his desire and awakening something new within her.

“Fuck, you want to know what got me like...this?” Sam bucked up, his trapped erection thrusting sharply against Kara's core, drawing a surprised moan from her throat. “The way you let me take you, begging for my Alpha knot. Begged for me to fill you with pups. Shit, it was just so...pure. Raw, animalistic need, the way you begged for me to breed you. Fuck, Kara. When I read that, I nearly came right then.”

“That what you want...Alpha?” Kara shuddered when she heard Sam growl softly at the moniker.  _ Fuck _ . “You wanna fuck me, make ourselves a whole litter of little Winchesters?”

“Shit, baby girl, yes.” Sam kissed her, hard, his fingers gripping tight at her hips now as she rocked shallowly against his covered cock. He pulled back, breathless, eyes dark with want as he looked up at her. “You okay with this, Kay? It's not too much?”

“Oh, Sam, you know I'm always up for a little playtime. And, fuck, if it's got you  _ this _ worked up, I am more than okay with it.”

Sam hummed happily and stood suddenly, his hands still gripping at Kara as her legs wrapped around his hips, her arms slinging around his neck as he strode through the bunker to their shared room. His eyes hardly left Kara's as he carried her down the hall and through the doorway of the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him before setting her on her feet. He kissed her deeply, her body pulled flush against his, and she could feel the heat of him through the layers of clothing. He pulled away with a low groan, a slight snarl tugging at his lips.

“Go on then, Kara. Want you to present yourself for me, my sweet little Omega.”

A soft whimper worked its way from her throat as she hurried to strip. She was surprised at how quickly she managed to get naked, scrambling onto the bed on all fours, ass up in the air and her head dipping down to rest against the bedspread. Whatever switch had been flipped within him, turning him wild, seemed to be contagious as Kara felt her desire pool deep inside her.

“Sam... _ Alpha _ . Please.”

Sam let out a growly ' _ fuck _ ' from behind her and she heard the metallic clink of his belt as he worked himself free of the denim. Kara whined, her ass swaying teasingly as she lifted her head to look over her shoulder. Her breath hitched as she watched him step out of his boxers, his thick cock flush and rock hard as he stepped up to the bed. Kara let her eyes fall closed as he ran a hand over the globe of her ass, his fingers sliding over her skin to dip between her thighs.

“Oh, Alpha,” Kara moaned as a long digit slipped between her folds, her hips pushing back on instinct.

“Fuck, so wet for me, little 'Mega. You want it bad, don't you, Kay?”

“Yes, oh fuck, please, Sam, Alpha, take me. Wanna feel you.”

Sam growled again, Kara's eyes fluttering open as his fingers left her. She watched as he raised the glistening finger to his lips, his tongue snaking out to lick it clean with a low groan.

“Shit, Omega, you always taste so sweet. Too close right now, but I'm definitely gonna make you come on my mouth later, baby girl. Fuck.”

“Mm, Sammy, please. Fuck me, Alpha. Need you, need your knot.”

“I gotcha, 'Mega, gonna fuck you so good, baby girl.” Sam growled out the words and Kara let her head fall back down to the bed as his hand soothed along her spine, his voice and touch relaxing her as she submitted to him. “Gonna fill you up, make sure this pretty belly swells with my pups. Shit, you're so fucking beautiful like this, Kara. So ready for my Alpha cock.”

“Please, oh fuck, please Alpha.”

She pushed her ass up further, her pleas tumbling from her lips as she felt the tip of his cock notch against her dripping core. As Sam pushed slowly into her, Kara let out a high keening moan, rocking back to take him further in.

“Fuck, 'Mega. Such a tight little cunt, Kay. Always feels so good, baby girl. You gonna let me claim you, 'Mega? Make you my little bitch? Shit, wanna make you mine, my mate.”

“Yes, fuck, yes!” Kara felt the coil within her winding tighter with each slow thrust of Sam's thick cock, his words having an unexpected effect on her arousal as her orgasm loomed closer. “Mark me, Alpha. Want everyone to know who I belong to, to know who's knot I take every night. Make me yours, please Alpha.”

Sam snarled loud, his hips snapping into her slick heat faster, his fingers gripping at her hips as he leaned over her. Kara met his thrusts as she felt a hand slide up her back to wind into her hair, tugging her head to the side to bare her neck. She let out a desperate moan as she felt his lips on her throat, tongue flicking out over her pulse-point.

“Shit, I can feel how close you are, Omega. Feel this tight cunt clenching around me, choking my cock so fucking good. You gonna take my knot, 'Mega?”

“Fuck, yes, Sam. Knot me, claim me. Please, Alpha! Want your pups, please, oh fuck, please!”

Sam growled against her and Kara keened as she felt his teeth nipping deliciously into her neck; not enough to break the skin, but sure to leave a bruise that would last a few days. His pace quickened as he laved his tongue over the mark he left, soothing the stinging flesh as he pumped into her.

“So close, Alpha, so fucking close. Please, Sam, my Alpha, fuck!”

Sam's fingers tightened their hold in Kara's hair, the harsh tug just enough to send her spiraling over the edge as he fucked into her. His pace faltered as she clamped down around him, his cock throbbing inside her as he came, his thrusts slowing as he rode her through their orgasms.

“Shit, 'Mega, so good. So good for me, Kara, such a good girl for your Alpha. Fuck, I love you, baby girl, so much.”

Sam's hands relaxed their grip, soothing along her sides as he came down from his climax, his voice raspy as he tried to catch his breath.

“Love you too, Sam. Always have, baby.”

Soon enough, Sam eased himself out of Kara's dripping cunt, collapsing to the bed and pulling her up to the pillows with him. He beamed down at her, his fingers gently brushing her sweat-matted bangs away from her forehead and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. Kara snuggled into his chest as her racing pulse slowed, her heart clenching at the love she felt pouring from his gentle ministrations. Breaking the kiss, she looked up at him, a smile tugging at her lips at the look on his face.

“Shit, Kay. That was amazing. Thank you for letting us try that.”

“Sam, you know I'm usually up for trying anything at least once. Hell, I didn't expect to get so into it myself.” Kara watched as he slid his hand along her body, fingers lingering on her stomach. Chewing her lip, she caught his eye. “Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“Did – you know I'm still on the pill, right? That one won't catch.”

“What? Sorry, baby, but ya lost me.” Sam stared back at her, confusion scrunching his face.

“Were you serious, about expanding the, well, pack?” Kara chuckled nervously. “I just...you sounded like you meant it when you were saying you wanted me full of mini-Winchesters. Do you?”

Sam's hand stilled, fingers splayed over her mound. He glanced down, silent as he thought. Kara held her breath as she waited for an answer. It felt like hours before he finally looked back up at her, his eyes hesitant.

“I mean, I've thought about it. I love you, Kara. More than I ever thought I could love someone.” Sam smiled softly at her, his face showing a shyness she rarely saw from the hunter. “And, with the world finally safe enough – for good this time, well, we could. I'm not saying I want to give up hunting, or that I expect you to, but we have more hunters now, less cases to deal with...it's a possibility.”

Kara felt her heart melt all over again as his words sunk in and she beamed up at him before pressing her lips to his for a deep kiss. She never thought that Sam would ever feel like starting a family; Kara knew all too well herself that this life wasn't exactly built for it. But she trusted him to have thought it out more than fully before even considering mentioning it to her. She broke the kiss and pulled back to look at him.

“Guess I'll stop taking the pill then, if you're sure it's what you want?”

“I am. I want everything with you, Kay, I haven't been this sure of anything since I knew I loved you.” Sam breathed out a laugh. “I really need to thank WinchesterCutie67 for writing a story so good, it led to one of the happiest moments of my life.”

He pulled Kara close against him as he maneuvered the sheets over them, the pair of them snuggling into the bed for the night.

“Sam?” Kara nudged him, a playful smile on her lips.

“Yeah?”

“You're welcome.”

She leaned across his chest, turning out the lamp before he could stop her.

“Wait...what?”


End file.
